Dekat Tapi Jauh (Complete)
by Niasagitarius
Summary: Apa perasaan korang semua kalau jadi seorang idola pujaan hati ramai sehingga tak boleh bercinta? Pasti ada yang rasa senang dan ada yang tidak. Macam tulah kisah seorang penyanyi idola di dalam sebuah grup band yang bernama 'Fantastic Shadow', Fang yang sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang remaja lelaki berbaju jingga, Boboiboy. Warning: BL,Sho-ai,FangBoy,no superpowers,all human ver
1. Chapter 1

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dekat Tapi Jauh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Seorang remaja lelaki bertopi jingga dinosour lengkap dengan uniform sekolah berlari anak masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Sekali lagi hari ini dia terlambat ke sekolah. Harap tiada denda untuk dia kali ni. Sekali sekala dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7:35 pagi. Lambat! benar-benar lambat. Dia terus menolak pintu kelas dan-

"Maafkan saya! Saya terlambat lagi!" Kata remaja tersebut.

Dia tercungap-cungap tak cukup nafas di hadapan pintu kelas tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak kena. Kelasnya senyap semacam, tidak seperti biasa. Dia mendonggakkan kepalanya dan terlihat cuma sekumpulan pelajar perempuan dalam bilangan 3-4 orang sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja dalam kelas itu. Remaja itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia terus memandang ke arah jam yang melekat di dinding kelas.

"7:10?! Apakah?! Ya tuhan! Aku lupa yang jam aku ni rosak! Haih.." Kata remaja tersebut dalam hati.

"Boboiboy!"

Remaja tersebut menoleh ke belakang apabila namanya di sapa oleh seseorang dari arah belakang. Terlihat gadis bertudung merah jambu dan lengkap berbaju pengawas sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Awal pula engkau hari ini." Kata gadis itu. Senyumannya tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya.

Boboiboy hanya mampu membalas senyuman itu dan terus mengambil tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan belakang. Boboiboy terus mengeluarkan buku teks dari begnya dan terus menyelak satu per satu helaian buku tersebut.

"Annyeong Haseyo, semua!" Kata seorang gadis berbangsa cina.

"Annyeong, Ying!" Kata Yaya.

"Ying! Ying! Aku ada berita baik yang nak diberitahu ni!" Kata gadis beruniform ungu, Suzy.

"Apa dia?" Ying mengerutkan dahinya sambil berjalan menghampiri Suzy.

"Aku dengar yang Fantastic Shadow akan adakan fan meeting dekat sini!" Kata-kata dari Suzy menyebabkan Boboiboy tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Wahh! Betul ke ni?!" Yaya mencelah.

"Betul! Kyaaa! Tak sabarnya nak jumpa dengan vocalist utama kumpulan mereka yang hensem tu!" Kata Suzy teruja.

"Bila hari fan meeting tu?!" Kata Ying semngat.

"Hari sabtu ni kat stadium mini Pulau Rintis." Balas Suzy.

"Oh ya! Aku dengar yang Fantastic Shadow ada rekrut ahli baru. Betul ke?" Kata Yaya ragu-ragu.

"Oh! Pasal tu. Aku pernah dengar! Nama ahli baru mereka tu.. Fang! Ya, Fang!" Kata Suzy sambil menongkat dagunya.

"Aku baca biodata Fang yang dia ni ahli paling muda dalam kumpulan dan dia seumuran dengan kita.. Cuba bayangkan dia satu sekolah dengan kita! Kyaa! Mesti dapat jumpa dengan Fantastic Shadow tiap-tiap hari!" Kata Ying terlompat-lompat gembira.

"Bestnya..." Kata Boboiboy dalam hati sambil mengambil iPodnya dan terus mendengar lagu melalui earphone.

Boboiboy's Pov..

Huh.. Bestnya dapat berjumpa ahli-ahli kumpulan Fantastic Shadow... Apapun nama aku Boboiboy. Umur aku, 16 tahun. Peminat tegar dunia K-Pop dan aku sebenarnya fanboy kepada satu kumpulan ni iaitu kumpulan Fantastic Shadow. Walaupun aku minat dengan dunia K-Pop ni tetapi aku ni jenis anti-sosial dan suka bersendirian tetapi aku pelik macam mana aku boleh ada ramai kawan dan peminat juga... Tak payah cakaplah.. Memang ramai.. Haih... Aku harap sangat dapat pergi ke fan meeting tu..

Boboiboy's Pov End...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Terima kasih! Datang lagi!"

Boboiboy berjalan keluar dari kedai buku sambil menjinjing plastik yang berisi beberapa buah buku. Dia mengeluarkan salah satu daripada buku tersebut dari plastik dan baca sambil berjalan. Earphonenya masih tidak lekang dari telinganya. Boboiboy menghayati satu per satu lagu dari kumpulan kegemarannya.

Tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja Boboiboy telah terlanggar seseorang sehingga menyebabkan barang-barang orang yang dilanggar oleh Boboiboy terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Ma.. Maafkan saya! Biar saya bantu." Boboiboy mengutip kesemua barang tersebut dan memberi semula kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih." Kata orang tersebut. Matanya menatap tepat ke arah Boboiboy.

Lihat dari penampilan orang yang dilanggar oleh Boboiboy, dia seperti remaja yang dalam lingkungan seumuran dengan Boboiboy tetapi tinggi beberapa inci dari Boboiboy, beriris ruby, berkaca mata serta bertopi hitam dan berjaket hitam. Dia juga memakai topeng, jadi ia menyebabkan Boboiboy susah mengetahui rupa dia yang sebenarnya.

"Err.. Helo?" Kata Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan muka remaja misteri tersebut kerana remaja misteri tersebut terkaku tidak berkata apa-apa di hadapan Boboiboy.

"Hah?! Ma.. Maaf, saya kena pergi... Terima kasih sekali lagi!" Kata remaja misteri tersebut dan dia berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih kebingungan.

Mata Boboiboy terkedip-kedip beberapa kali dan setelah itu, dia terus mengorak langkahnya pulang ke rumah tetapi fikirannya masih memikirkan pasal remaja misteri tersebut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Saya dah pulang!" Kata Boboiboy sambil menanggalkan kasutnya dan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai rumah.

"Selamat pulang, Boboiboy!" Kata seorang gadis berambut blonde dari arah dapur.

"Ochobot?! Kenapa engkau boleh ada dalam rumah aku ni?! Sejak bila engkau sampai?!" Pelbagai soalan keluar dari mulut Boboiboy kerana dia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Wowowo... Sabar... Aku baru je sampai dan satu lagi, Tok Aba tak bagitahu engkau ke yang aku akan berpindah ke sini?" Kata Ochobot sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tak! Jadi maknanya engkau bersekolah di sini?! Tak bersekolah di England?! Maknanya mama ngan papa engkau pun tinggal di sini?!" Kata Boboiboy tidak percaya.

"Taklah... Mama ngan papa aku masih kat England. Cuma aku je mengada-ngada nak bersekolah sini..." Kata Ochobot sambil melabuhkan punggungnya di atas sofa berdekatan. Kakinya di silang sehingga menampakkan pahanya yang putih mulus.

Ochobot ni sebenarnya anak kacukan Inggeris, papanya berbangsa Melayu dan mamanya pula berbangsa Inggeris jadi sebab itulah dia mempunyai rambut berwarna blonde dan beriris biru serta berkulit putih.

"Boleh ke engkau tahan panas kat sini?" Kata Boboiboy sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa engkau tanya soalan macam tu?" Kata Ochobot sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yelah sebab kat sini suhunya panas, tak macam kat England, sejuk.. Engkau ni kan jenis tak suka berpeluh.." Kata Boboiboy selamba.

"Helo! Aku boleh tahan panas, ok?! Dulukan aku pun dibesarkan di sini.." Kata Ochobot sambil berpeluk tubuh.

Boboiboy ketawa berdekah-dekah sambil berjalan ke biliknya yang berada di tingkat atas. Ochobot yang mendengar Boboiboy sedang mentertawakannya hanya mampu mencebikkan bibir.

Boboiboy terus mencampak beg sandangnya di atas meja dan terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katilnya yang empuk. Dia menatap ke arah siling biliknya. Tiba-tiba fikirannya mula terlintas tentang remaja yang dilanggarnya tadi.

"Aku macam pernah dengar suara dia tu.. Tapi dimana?" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Matanya lama merenung ke arah siling biliknya. Apabila sudah penat merenung ke arah siling bilik, matanya mula tertutup secara perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Beberapa hari sebelum itu,

Di Seoul, Korea Selatan...

"Ehh?! Jinjja?! Kita akan balik ke Malaysia untuk fan meeting?!" Kata seorang remaja berambut spike ungu, Fang.

"Yup! Akhirnya dapat juga kita jejakkan kaki kita kat tanah air kita selepas lima tahun kita duduk kat Seoul ni.." Balas pemuda berambut turquoise, Adudu.

"Oi, Fang! Adudu! Daripada korang duduk senang lenang tu, lebih baik korang kemas barang korang..." Kata pemuda berambut duckbutt ungu, Kaizo.

"Alaa... Nantilah... Nak rehat sekejap, kitakan baru lepas buat latihan! Penatlah!" Kata Fang sambil menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa.

"Entahnya... Mentang-mentanglah dia tu leader, nak arah-arahkan orang pula..." Kata Adudu perlahan.

"Engkau ingat aku tak dengar ke, huh?! Lebih baik korang kemas barang korang sebelum aku kerat korang jadi 99.999.999 potongan..." Kata Kaizo sambil memegang pisau pemotong daging.

Apalagi berdesup larilah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bilik manakala dua lagi pemuda iaitu Lahap dan Probe hanya mampu tersengih-sengih melihat telatah mereka bertiga.

"Hah! Yang korang berdua ni pula, apa hal?! Tersengih-sengih... Buat kerja tu!" Kata Kaizo sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang dapur.

"Ok, bos!" Kata Lahap dan Probe serentak.

Dua hari berlalu, kumpulan Fantastic Shadow sudah berada di lapangan terbang untuk pergi ke tanah air iaitu Malaysia. Mereka yang lengkap dengan topeng serta berkaca mata hitam berjalan sambil menarik bagasi mereka ke platform pelepasan.

Setelah beberapa jam diambil dari Korea ke Malaysia, akhirnya kapal terbang 'Malaysia Airline' MH270 selamat mendarat di atas landasan di KLIA. Satu per satu penumpang turun dari kapal terbang. Setelah kesemua ahli kumpulan Fantastic Shadow menjejakkan kaki di lantai KLIA, ramai pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka semua. Nasib baik keadaan di KLIA agak lenggang kali ni, kalau tidak pasti mereka semua akan dikerumuni dengan peminat.

Mereka berlima menaiki van untuk ke stesen kereta api untuk ke hotel mereka yang berada di sebuah pulau iaitu Pulau Rintis. Setelah berjam-jam menaiki menaiki van dan selepas itu,kereta api dan selepas itu ,teksi, mereka berlima berdiri di hadapan sebuah hotel lima bintang.

"Ini ke hotelnya?" Kata Fang.

"Yup! Inilah hotelnya!" Kata Kaizo sambil bercekak pinggang.

"Hmm.. Not bad.." Kata Probe sambil mengurut dagunya.

"Dahlah, jom kita masuk." Kata Kaizo.

Mereka berlima mengorak langkah mereka ke dalam hotel. Setelah check in, mereka berlima ke bilik yang di tetapkan. Kaizo sebilik dengan Fang di bilik bernombor 15 manakala Adudu sebilik dengan Probe di bilik bernombor 16 dan Lahap pula di bilik bernombor 17.

"Kaizo, boleh aku masuk?" Kata Lahap dari luar bilik.

"Masuk jelah, pintu tak berkunci." Balas Kaizo.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Lahap terus masuk ke dalam bilik. Ternyata bukan sahaja Kaizo dan Fang berada dalam bilik tersebut, rupanya Adudu dan Probe pun ada.

"Laaa... Aku ingat korang kat dalam bilik korang.." Kata Lahap sambil tersengih-sengih.

"Apa? Kaizo yang panggil aku ke sini, aku datanglah.." Balas Adudu.

"Ok! Sebab semua dah ada kat sini, jadi mari kita berlatih menyanyi!" Kata Probe teruja.

"Jom!" Balas mereka semua serentak.

Mereka berlima terus mengeluarkan kertas yang dipenuhi dengan lirik lagu. Kaizo yang bersiap sedia dengan radio,mula menekan butang play dan-

[Kaizo]geollijeokgeorineun stupid mworani

meorissogi gabyeowoseo

maldo gitteol gata

[Adudu]sonbadangmanhan i jobeun goseseo

o himallayana chatgo ittneun neowan dalla

[Fang]geogi dachyeo

meolli bikyeo dachyeo

ddaeroneun yonggamhaeseo munjeji

[Probe]wechyeo guhaedalla wechyeo

animyeon jigeumbuteo neo jal bwa

[Kaizo]teojyeo naoneun[All]Jackpot

[Kaizo]nuga mwora geon[All]so what

[Kaizo]ige neowa naui chairago

[Adudu]teojyeo naoneun [All]Jackpot

[Adudu]meomchulddaeggaji[All]can't stop

[Adudu]ggok ggaejyeobwaya apeun jul alji

[Kaizo]geuraeseo niga geogikkajiran geoya

[Lahap]

beolsseobuteo baewomeogeun syomaensip

beolsseobuteo gatda beorin friendship

geurae eodi gaseo jaranghae

nappeun geon ddo nuguboda bballi baeuji swit!

[Kaizo]heoujeokgeorineun stupid gwaenchanhni

jibe gago sipeum malharyeom bonaejulge

[Adudu]gyeolko nollijineun anha hey wassup, loser

o ne sangtaee geujeo nan click the like it

[Song: Face- Nu'est]

Kriukk~! Secara tiba-tiba perut seseorang berbunyi. Serta merta Kaizo terus menekan butang stop.

"Hehehehe.. Sori.. Tiba-tiba perut aku rasa lapar pula.." Kata Kaizo sambil tersengih-sengih.

"Kalau macam aku pergi beli makanan." Kata Fang secara sukarela.

"Eh?! Tak apa ke ni? Biarlah abang teman kamu sekali.." Kata Kaizo.

"Tak apa, Fang pergi sekejap je.. Bye!" Kata Fang sambil berlari keluar dari bilik.

Fang's Pov...

Hai, nama aku Fang. Umur aku 16 tahun. Kacukan Korea Cina. Sebab mak aku warganegara Malaysia dan aku telah dilahirkan di Malaysia, aku lebih fasih berbahasa Malaysia. Dah lama aku tak jejakkan kaki di sini. Rindu rasanya. Nasib baik ada fan meeting di sini, kalau tidak pasti tak dapat rasa pijak tanah air sendiri.

Fang's Pov End...

"Terima kasih! Datang lagi!"

Fang berjalan keluar dari kedai serbaneka 7eleven sambil menjinjing plastik berisi makanan dan minuman serta ditangannya ada beberapa naskah majalah. Fang melirik ke arah jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan pukul 5:55 petang. Dengan pantas Fang terus berlari untuk cepat ke hotel sehinggalah dia terlanggar seseorang.

"Ma.. Maafkan saya! Biar saya bantu." Orang yang dilanggar Fang terus mengutip barangnya yang terjatuh.

Fang terus mencangkung dan mengutip majalah yang sudah jatuh bersepah. Setelah beberapa naskah yang dipegang oleh orang yang dilanggarnya terus diambil.

"Terima kasih." Kata Fang sambil mendonggakkan mukanya untuk melihat orang yang dilanggarnya.

Deg! Serta merta mukanya menjadi kemerahan apabila melihat wajah orang yang dilanggarnya. Bagai dipukau, matanya asyik merenung ke arah orang yang dilanggarnya iaitu Boboiboy.

"Err.. Helo?" Kata Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan muka Fang. Serta merta Fang tersedar dari lamunannya.

"Hah?! Ma.. Maaf, saya kena pergi... Terima kasih sekali lagi!" Kata Fang dan dia berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih kebingungan.

"Haih... Kenapa dengan aku ni? Tapi cute giler dia tu.." Kata Fang dalam hati sambil berlari. Mukanya masih kemerahan dan fikirannya masih terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy.

Setelah sampai di hotel, Fang terus menutup pintu bilik dengan kuat sehingga menyebabkan ahli kumpulannya kecut perut. Fang terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil manakala ahli kumpulannya memandang ke arahnya dengan muka kebingungan.

TBC...

Hohoho~ Dah lama author tak buat fanfic kat sini. Akhirnya dapat juga idea untuk buat fanfic di sini. Harap readers semua suka. Jangan lupa review ya kalau readers semua suka fanfic ni!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dekat Tapi Jauh**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak pernah ku merasa_

 _tak tentu arah batin ku menyiksa_

 _sejak ketemu dirimu_

 _degup jantungku makin laju_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Apa?! Macam mana engkau tahu yang Fantastic Shadow akan adakan fan meeting kat sini?!" Mata Boboiboy membulat memandang ke arah sepupu perempuannya, Ochobot.

"Biasalah.. Akukan peminat setia Fantastic Shadow, mestilah kena tahu bila dan di mana fan meeting mereka diadakan.." Kata Ochobot acuh tidak acuh sambil mengunyah roti krim yang dibeli oleh Boboiboy tadi.

"Huh.. Aku pun nak pergi! Tapi aku tak suka dikelilingi oleh orang ramai, lagi-lagi dikerumuni dengan fangirls Fantastic Shadow!" Boboiboy buat riak wajah kecewa.

"Apalah engkau ni... Harap je fanboy Fantastic Shadow tapi fobia dikerumuni oleh orang ramai. Haih.. Lagipun aku udah belikan engkau tiket ke fan meeting tu.. Kalau engkau tak nak ikut, tak apa. Aku boleh ajak orang lain.." Ugut Ochobot.

Serta merta Boboiboy terkejut dengan ugutan dari Ochobot." Apa?! Engkau beli tiket tu?! Wei! Aku nak pergi! Tapi..." Kata-kata Boboiboy terjeda.

"Tak ada tapi,tapi! Kalau engkau nak jumpa dengan Fantastic Shadow, engkau kena hilangkan perasaan fobia engkau tu atau engkau sendiri yang akan rugi.." Kata Ochobot dan gadis itu terus berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih kaku di ruang makan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Annyeong!" Sapa Ying.

"Anyyeong, Ying!" Balas Yaya.

"Engkau dah sedia untuk esok?!" Kata Ying sambil melompat kecil.

"Sudah tentu aku dah sedia! Akhirnya dapat juga jumpa dengan idola idaman kita semua secara live!" Kata Yaya pula.

"Kyaaaaa!" Tak pasal-pasal mereka berdua menjerit histeria sehingga mengundangkan perhatian satu kelas.

Boboiboy yang melihat tingkah laku kedua-dua gadis itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Secara tiba-tiba guru kelas untuk sesi pertama muncul serta seorang remaja lelaki berkaca mata serta bertopeng dan berambut spike ungu membuntuti guru tersebut.

Serta merta Yaya terus berdiri." Bangun! Selamat pagi, cikgu!"

"Selamat pagi, cikgu!" Ucap satu kelas serentak.

"Selamat pagi, semua.. Sila duduk.." Kata guru tersebut sambil membuat isyarat supaya anak muridnya duduk.

"Baiklah! Sebelum kita mulakan pembelajaran kita, cikgu nak memperkenalkan pelajar baru dari Korea." Guru tersebut tersenyum ke arah pelajar baru tersebut.

"Annyeong Haseyo! Nama saya Pang, saya dari Seoul, Korea Selatan dan saya cuma pelajar sementara di sini. Selamat berkenalan!" Kata pelajar tersebut sambil membongkokkan badannya.

Flashback On...Setelah sampai di hotel, Fang terus menutup pintu bilik dengan kuat sehingga menyebabkan ahli kumpulannya kecut perut. Fang terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil manakala ahli kumpulannya memandang ke arahnya dengan muka ... Fang? Engkau ok ke ni?" Tegur Kaizo.

Tiada respon. Fang terus berdiam diri, mukanya ditutup dengan bantal. Keempat-empat ahli kumpulan K-Pop tersebut memandang antara satu sama lain.

"Fang, abang nak bagitahu sesuatu ni.." Kata Kaizo.

Serta merta bantal dialihkan dari mukanya." Apa dia?" Balas Fang ragu-ragu.

"Cik K ada telefon abang tadi yang dia cakap yang engkau kena bersekolah di sini sehingga hujung bulan ni.." Kata-kata dari Kaizo menyebabkan Fang bangun dari perbaringannya.

"Apa?! Sekolah?! Tapi kenapa?!" Kata Fang. Nadanya agak ditinggikan sedikit.

"Sebab engkau masih 16 tahun, jadi Cik K suruh engkau belajar di sini dan mulai esok engkau akan bersekolah." Jelas Kaizo ringkas.

"Tak nak! Aku tak nak pergi sekolah! Lagipun kita duduk di Malaysia sampai hujung bulan je! Buat apa nak bersekolah!" Menjerit Fang.

"Fang... Ini arahan dari Cik K, engkau kena ikut arahan." Kata Kaizo tegas.

"Tapi aku tak ada bawa uniform sekolah.." Kata Fang.

"Itu engkau jangan risau, abang ada bawa. Dan engkau kena guna nama samaran engkau apabila berada di sekolah. Arasso?" Kata Kaizo.

"Nae.." Balas Fang. Dia terus menyembamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Flashback Off...

"Wah! Fasihnya dia berbahasa Malaysia!" Kata salah seorang pelajar perempuan. Kagum.

Setelah dia mendonggakkan kepalanya, matanya terus tertumpu ke arah Boboiboy yang berada di tempat duduk belakang yang juga sedang merenung ke arahnya.

"Ok! Ada sesiapa nak tanyakan soalan untuk Pang?" Tawar guru kelas.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Suzy terus mengangkat tangannya. Guru kelas terus memberi isyarat kepada Suzy untuk menanyakan soalan kepada Fang.

"Err.. Kenapa engkau pakai topeng? Kenapa engkau tak tunjuk muka engkau?" Kata Suzy ragu-ragu.

"Oh! Sebab saya selsema sekarang ni, sebab tulah saya pakai topeng." Balas Fang. Suzy hanya mampu ber'oh' dan terus duduk tetapi secara realitinya, dia tak selsema cuma nak sorokkan wajahnya daripada dikenali oleh peminatnya di sekolah.

"Lagi?" Tawar guru kelas.

"Pang! Engkau cakap engkau dari Korea,kan?" Tanya Ying.

"Yup! Kenapa?" Kata Fang ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, di Korea kan banyak idol K-pop. Jadi soalanku ialah engkau suka band group yang mana di Korea?" Tanya Ying teruja.

"Oh! Saya suka Super Junior, BTS, Exo, SNSD, AoA dan banyak lagilah!" Balas Fang. Senyuman menghiasi bibirnya yang berada di sebalik topengnya.

"Engkau suka Fantastic Shadow tak?" Tanya Yaya pula.

"Fantastic Shadow.. Hmm.. Saya minat jugalah.." Balas Fang acuh tidak acuh.

"Ok, cukup tu. Pang, sila duduk di sebelah Boboiboy.." Kata Guru kelas sambil menundingkan jarinya ke arah tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Boboiboy. Tanpa membantah Fang terus mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Hai!" Sapa Fang.

"Hai.." Balas Boboiboy acuh tidak acuh.

"Bukan ke engkau adalah orang yang aku langgar semalam? Apapun selamat berkenalan, aku Pang! Dan maaf, sebab terlanggar engkau semalam.." Kata Fang ramah sambil menghulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Boboiboy.

"Aku, Boboiboy.. Tak apa.." Kata Boboiboy sambil berjabat tangan dengan Fang. Senyuman menghiasi bibirnya sehingga menyebabkan muka Fang menjadi kemerahan.

Fang terus melepaskan tangannya dari Boboiboy dan terus menumpukan perhatiannya pada pembelajaran tetapi sebenarnya secara senyap-senyap dia memandang ke arah wajah Boboiboy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKringg! Loceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu rehat sudah tiba untuk pelajar tahap 2 iaitu tingkatan 4,5 dan 6. Semua pelajar berpusu-pusu membeli makanan di kafeteria sekolah. Fang yang membawa bekalan sendiri terkial-kial mencari tempat duduk. Secara tiba-tiba dia terperasan Boboiboy berjalan melintasinya sambil membawa bekalan makanan.

Fang terus menyapa Boboiboy." Boboiboy!"

"Hmm? Oh, Pang! Kenapa?" Balas Boboiboy.

"Boleh tak aku makan dengan engkau? Lagipun aku tak ada kawan untuk makan bersama selain engkau.." Jelas Fang.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk. Boboiboy terus mengorak langkahnya dan diikuti oleh Fang dari arah belakang. Setelah sampai di tempat yang ditetapkan, Boboiboy dan Fang terus duduk di bawah pokok yang berada di tepi padang sekolah.

Boboiboy terus membuka penutup bekalannya, hari ini makanan waktu rehat dia adalah nasi goreng buatan Ochobot. Semasa Boboiboy baru nak menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, matanya tertumpu ke arah Fang yang tiba-tiba mengangkat hoodie jaketnya serta mengantikan cermin matanya kepada cermin mata hitam untuk menutup seluruh mukanya.

"Kenapa engkau pakai hoodie dan cermin mata hitam?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tak nak engkau dan orang lain tahu muka sebenar aku.." Balas Fang sambil mengunyah kimchi.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dan sambung menjamah nasi goreng. Sekali sekala matanya curi-curi melihat wajah Fang tetapi tidak berjaya. Keadaan di situ sangat sunyi, tiada pelajar yang lalu lalang cuma hanya suara kicauan burung sahaja kedengaran.

"Tenangnya tempat ni. Patutlah engkau pilih duduk di sini." Kata Fang sambil mengalihkan hoodie dari kepalanya.

"Yup! Tempat nilah tempat kegemaran aku.. Sambil-sambil tu kalau aku bosan, aku dengar lagu dari kumpulan kegemaran aku.." Terang Boboiboy.

Secara tiba-tiba Fang melontarkan soalan kepada Boboiboy."Lagu dari kumpulan kegemaran engkau? Siapa?"

"Fantastic Shadow." Balas Boboiboy dengan senyuman.

Setelah terdengar nama kumpulannya disebut oleh Boboiboy, banyak soalan mula terlintas di fikiran Fang." Engkau suka Fantastic Shadow rupanya! Fanboy lah ni?!" Tanya Fang.

"Betul tu.. Tapi aku rahsiakan perkara ni dari semua orang kecuali sepupu aku, Ochobot dan engkau. Jadi tolong jangan beritahu orang lain. Arasso?" Kata Boboiboy.

"Nae.. Tapi kenapa engkau nak berahsia?" Fang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku malu... Sebab aku ada fobia apabila dikerumuni orang ramai. Jadi apabila ada isu fan meeting atau comeback tentang Fantastic Shadow, aku lebih suka berdiam diri. Kalau aku buka isu pasal Fantastic Shadow, pelajar perempuan suka mendengar tentang isu ni dan aku tak suka dikerumuni oleh orang ramai. Ia amat merimaskan.." Jelas Boboiboy.

"Ooo.. Oh ya! Cakap pasal fan meeting, engkau pergi tak esok?" Tanya Fang lagi.

"Mungkin.." Balas Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

"Dan satu lagi, dalam kelima-lima ahli kumpulan Fantastic Shadow, siapa yang paling engkau suka?" Tanya Fang.

"Yang paling aku suka? Aku suka leader mereka iaitu Kaizo. Vocalist utama, Adudu dan juga ahli baru mereka, Fang.." Balas Boboiboy sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berfikir.

Hatinya mula berbunga-bunga apabila namanya di sebut oleh Boboiboy."Jadi antara tiga tu, siapa yang akan jadi bias pertama,kedua dan ketiga engkau?" Tanya Fang.

"Entahlah.. Aku pun tak tahu.. Tapi aku rasa bias pertama aku, Kaizo. Kedua, Fang dan ketiga, Adudu." Balas Boboiboy.

Bagai ditikam sembilu, Fang terkaku apabila bias pertama Boboiboy adalah abangnya, Kaizo dan dia bias yang kedua.

"Aku? Bias kedua?!" Kata Fang dalam hati.

"Dan satu lagi, engkau ada teman wanita?" Tanya Fang selamba.

"Apa punya soalan ni?! Akukan anti-sosial, mestilah tak ada teman wanita.. Kawan pun tak ada, cuma engkau je yang sanggup kawan dengan aku.. Apatah lagi teman wanita.. Oh ya! Engkau tanya soalan macam-macam kat aku ni, aku pun nak tanya soalan kat engkau." Boboiboy tersengih-sengih.

"Hah! Tanyalah.." Balas Fang.

Mulalah sesi soal jawab antara Boboiboy dan Fang sehingga loceng tamat waktu rehat berbunyi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakinya mula mengorak langkah melepasi kawasan sekolah, terlihat seorang pemuda india sedang berdiri ditembok pagar. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

"Boboiboy!" Kata pemuda india tersebut.

"Senior Gopal, kenapa senior tak balik lagi ni?" Kata Boboiboy sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nah, ini ada buku sebagai hadiah dari kakakku sebab engkau tolong kakakku dua hari lepas. Engkau ambillah." Kata pemuda india itu. Boboiboy terus mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Gopal.

"Buku? Buku apa ni?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyelak muka surat utama buku tersebut.

"Buku album Fantastic Shadow. Senior tahu yang engkau sebenarnya fanboy Fantastic Shadow." Gopal tersenyum manakala Boboiboy terkejut.

"Ma.. Macam mana se..senior tahu yang saya suka Fantastic Shadow?" Boboiboy mula gagap.

"Senior pernah stalk iPod kamu dan senior tengok banyak betul lagu dari Fantastic Shadow. Lagipun kakak senior bekerja di studio Fantastic Shadow di Korea. Jadi dia bagilah buku ni kepada senior untuk beri kepada kamu sebagai balasan." Terang Gopal.

Boboiboy terus berdiam diri, Gopal terus beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk pulang. Boboiboy menyimpan buku yang diberi oleh seniornya dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Secara tiba-tiba dia terserampak dengan Fang yang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Pang!" Sapa Boboiboy.

Fang terkejut seketika dan terus menoleh ke belakang. Boboiboy berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bila masa engkau keluar? Aku tak nampak pun?" Kata Boboiboy.

"Tadi.. Masa engkau tengah bersembang dengan senior engkau.." Balas Fang dengan muka datar.

"Oh! Engkau tinggal kat mana?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku tinggal kat hotel kat sana.." Fang menundingkan jarinya ke arah hotel yang bercat putih hitam yang tidak jauh dari kawasan itu.

"Wow! Engkau tinggal di hotel sampai hujung bulan ni?! Kayanya engkau! Siapa yang bayar pembayaran hotel tu?" Boboiboy rasa tidak percaya.

"Oh! Pembayaran hotel tu manager aku yang bayar.." Terang Fang.

"Manager?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ehh?! Bukan-bukan! Bukan manager tetapi pakcik aku, pakcik aku yang bayar semua pembayaran hotel ni.." Kata Fang sambil ketawa paksa. Boboiboy ber'oh'

"Oklah, aku balik dulu! Jumpa esok!" Kata Boboiboy dan dia terus berlari meninggalkan Fang.

"Haih.. Nasib baik tak terkantoi.. Bodoh engkau, Fang!" Kata Fang perlahan sambil memaki hamun dirinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aku dah pu-! Ehh?!" Boboiboy terkaku di hadapan pintu rumah kerana terkejut apabila melihat keadaan rumahnya yang bersepah.

"Selamat pulang, Boboiboy! Maaf, rumah agak bersepah.. Hehehe.." Ochobot buat muka tidak bersalah seperti tiada apa-apa yang terjadi. Boboiboy mengeluh.

"Tok Aba di mana?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil membantu Ochobot membersihkan rumah.

"Tok Aba pergi ke rumah pakcik Kumar." Balas Ochobot.

"Untuk apa?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah.." Ochobot menjongketkan bahunya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHari yang dinanti-nanti sudah tiba, kain rentang di gantung di pintu gerbang stadium, bendara dan belon menghiasi di setiap sudut stadium, meja yang menempatkan lima buah kerusi diletakkan di atas pentas, peminat tak kira jantina dan umur mula memenuhi kawasan stadium mini.

Boboiboy yang tercegat di hadapan pintu gerbang melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy terus menoleh ke arah orang yang menyapanya. Ternyata Ochobot dengan hanya memakai singlet hitam kuning serta berseluar jeans pendek paras paha dan menjinjing beg tangan mini berlari ke arah Boboiboy.

"Maaf.. Aku tersilap pakai lipgloss tadi.." Kata Ochobot. Nafasnya tercungap-cungap kerana terpaksa berlari dari rumah yang agak jauh beberapa meter dari stadium mini.

"Apa-apa jelah.. Jom kita masuk.." Kata Boboiboy acuh tidak acuh sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam stadium mini. Malas nak layan sepupunya yang suka melaram tak ingat dunia tu.

Akibat dari populasi peminat yang semakin ramai menyebabkan Boboiboy berasa tidak selesa. Secara tiba-tiba bahunya dicuit seseorang. Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang ternyata Yaya dan Ying berada di belakangnya.

"Hai, Boboiboy!" Sapa Yaya ramah.

"H.. Hai.." Balas Boboiboy gagap.

"Aku ingat engkau tak datang.. Engkau pun minat Fantastic Shadow ke?" Tanya Ying.

"Ta.. Taklah.. A.. Aku cuma teman sepupu aku je.." Boboiboy berbohong. Ochobot hanya mampu mendeathglare sepupu bertopi jingganya itu.

"Wahh! Comelnya sepupu engkau Boboiboy!" Kata Yaya dan Ying serentak.

"Apa khabar?! Nama saya Ochobot, baru pindah dari England.." Ochobot berjabat tangan dengan Yaya dan Ying.

Puff! Suatu bunyi mengalih perhatian mereka semua. Asap-asap menyelubungi pentas dan peminat semakin bersorak kuat. Di sebalik samar-samar asap tersebut, terlihat lima jejaka berdiri di atas pentas.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Pulau Rintis!" Kata salah satu dari mereka semua. Peminat semakin kuat menjerit.

"Fantastic Shadow! Fantastic Shadow!" Sorak peminat kecuali Boboiboy.

"Annyeong, Kaizo imnida! Leader Of Fantastic in the house, yo! Apa khabar semua peminat Fantastic Shadow?!" Tanya Kaizo sambil menghalakan mikrofon ke arah peminatnya.

"Baik!" Balas kesemua peminat serentak.

"Kaizo oppa hensem! Saranghaeyo!" Menjerit salah seorang peminat.

"Marry me, Kaizo oppa!" Menjerit seorang lagi peminat.

"Ok! Sebelum kita meneruskan fan meeting kita semua, oppa nak intro ahli-ali yang lain. Adudu!" Kata Kaizo highnote. (Perghh! Boleh pecah gegedang telinga aku..)

"Annyeong, Adudu di sini! Terima kasih sebab datang ke fan meeting ni! Peminat oppa sila angkat tangan!" Kata Adudu. Kesemua peminat Adudu menjerit histeria memanggil namanya sambil mengangkat tangan mereka di awang-awangan.

"Ok, Probe!" Kata Kaizo.

"Annyeong! Probe imnida! Member ketiga FS! Siapa rindu oppa?! Angkat tangan sikit!" Kata Probe sambil tersenyum manis.

"Probe oppa! Saranghaeyo!" Menjerit salah satu peminat.

"Probe oppa cute!" Menjerit seorang lagi peminat. (Author*mengelap cermin mata* adakah aku salah tengok atau power cermin mata aku yang tak betul?*Ditendang Probe*)

"Lahap!" Kata Kaizo.

"Annyeong! Lahap imnida! The King of Rapper!" Kata Lahap sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa! Saranghaeyo!" Menjerit beberapa orang gadis.

"Dan paling last, ahli paling muda dan baru dalam kumpulan ni! Kami memperkenalkan, Fang!" Kata Kaizo teruja.

"Anneyeong! Fang imnida! Selamat berkenalan! Terima kasih sebab datang ke fan meeting of Fantastic Shadow! Wow! Saya tak sangka yang ramai juga peminat dekat sini!" Kata Fang teruja.

"Suara dia macam aku pernah dengarlah.." Bisik Yaya pada Ying.

"Yelah.." Balas Ying.

"Apapun sebenarnya kami dah lama tak jejakkan Malaysia dan kami berasa amat bernasib baik sebab dapat jejakkan kaki di Malaysia. Betapa rindu rasanya dekat sini. Ok! Sekarang mari kita mulakan sesi pertama kita iaitu game!" Kata Kaizo teruja.

Pelbagai permainan dilakukan, jeritan histeria dari peminat meriuhkan suasana, pelbagai ekspresi wajah dapat dilihat apabila sesetengah peminat dapat bermain dengan idola kegemaran mereka. Ada yang menutup muka mereka kerana malu, ada yang buat selamba rak dia je, ada yang berselfie bersama-sama. Setelah berjam bermain, kelima-lima idolaitu mengambil tempat.

"Ok, sekarang mari kita mulakan sesi temu ramah.. Cewahh! Oppa gurau je.. Sesi berkenalan mesra. Sila berbaris untuk bercakap dan mengambil tanda tangan dari kami!" Kata Kaizo yang mengundangkan gelak tawa.

Tanpa berlengah, kesemua peminat berbaris panjang di tepi pentas. Satu per satu peminat naik ke atas pentas sambil beramah mesra dengan idola kegemaran mereka.

Setelah berjam-jam diambil, akhirnya giliran Boboiboy untuk beramah mesra dengan idol kegemarannya secara dekat. Boboiboy berjalan perlahan-lahan dan hatinya terasa amat gemuruh. Fang yang berada di tempat duduk yang kelima tersenyum-senyum seorang diri.

"Hai! Wow! Fanboy pertama naik ke atas pentas! Nama kamu?" Kata Kaizo.

"Ha.. Hai.. Nama saya Bo.. Boboiboy.. Nah, sa..saya ada hadiah untuk oppa.." Balas Boboiboy gagap. Hatinya betul-betul terasa amat gembira sangat dan matanya seperti mahu pitam.

Dari jauh, terlihat Yaya dan Ying mula berpeluk tubuh." Aik?! Hadiah?! Aku rasa dia ni fanboy Fantastic Shadow.. Teman Ochobot konon..." Kata Yaya perlahan. Ying hanya mampu mengiyakan pernyataan gadis berhijab itu.

Kaizo terus menerima hadiah daripada Boboiboy." Terima kasih! Kamu comel apabila malu.. Hehehe.." Kata Kaizo sambil tersengih-sengih. Muka Boboiboy semakin merah apabila dikata sedemikian.

Dia terus berjalan dengan laju ke idola yang lain dan mengambil tanda tangan mereka serta berselfie bersama-sama sehinggalah ke ahli kelima, Boboiboy terhenti.

"Hai! Kamu Boboiboy, kan?" Habis terkejut Boboiboy apabila Fang berkata sedemikian.

"Ma.. Macam mana awak kenal saya?!" Boboiboy nekup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ada kawan baik saya bagitahu pasal awak kat saya.." Balas Fang sambil menandatangani album milik Boboiboy.

"Oh ya! Sa.. Saya ada hadiah untuk awak.." Boboiboy terus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari poket jaketnya. Boboiboy menghulurkan keychain berbentuk harimau kepada Fang.

"Untuk saya?! Thanks! Buat sendiri ke!" Fang mengambil keychain tersebut dengan teruja.

"Welcome.. Ya, saya buat sendiri.." Kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil album yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tangan ahli Fantastic Shadow dan mula beranjak pergi.

"Boboiboy, nanti sekejap!" Fang berdiri dan menyebabkan Boboiboy berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Fang berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Boboiboy. Mata Fang merenung tepat ke arah mata Boboiboy manakala Boboiboy pula, mukanya sudah merona merah. Fang menyelak rambut yang menghalang dahi Boboiboy dan-

Cup!

Satu ciuman dari Fang hinggap ke dahi Boboiboy sehingga mengundangkan jeritan histeria dari peminat terutama sekali peminat wanita. Keempat-empat ahli Fantastic Shadow pula terkaku dengan perbuatan Fang. Habis terngaga mulut mereka berempat.(Author: Dan juga habis saham kehenseman mereka sebagai idola..*dibelasah oleh FS*)

Ochobot yang berada dibelakang Boboiboy dan Fang terkaku dan terus pengsan buat seketika. Ying dan Yaya yang berada dibarisan ketiga dan keempat menggigit-gigit buku yang dipegang mereka.

"Sepatutnya aku yang layak dapat ciuman tu!" Kata Ying dan Yaya dalam hati. Terang-terangan yang mereka tu cemburu.

"Ini pesanan dari kawan baik saya." Kata Fang selamba sambil mengernyitkan matanya ke arah Boboiboy.

Jejaka berambut spike itu terus berjalan mengambil tempat duduknya dan meraut wajah tidak bersalah seperti tiada apa-apa yang terjadi. Suasana menjadi senyap seketika dan aura membunuh menyelubungi kawasan stadium. Ahli Fantastic Shadow kecuali Fang menelan air liur kerana terasa aura merbahaya muncul yang disebabkan oleh ahli paling muda mereka. Boboiboy yang dah kemerahan seperti tomato, terus menarik tangan sepupunya keluar dari stadium.

"Oi! Oi! Kalau tarik tangan aku pun, janganlah kuat sangat!" Meronta-ronta Ochobot apabila Boboiboy menarik tangannya terlalu kuat.

Boboiboy tidak memdengar rontaan sepupu perempuannya itu malah menarik tangan gadis itu lebih kuat malah fikirannya menjadi berserabut dan mukanya masih kemerahan akibat dari kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?! Idola kegemaran aku cium dahiku sebab kawan baik dia pesan?! Siapa kawan baik dia? Takkanlah.. Pang! Ya, aku mesti jumpa dia esok.. Mesti!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dekat Tapi Jauh**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak suka berpura_

 _sekiranya mahu akan ku kejar_

 _tetapi teragak juga_

 _andai terjatuh air muka_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Pfffttt... Bwahahahahahaha!" Suara tawa seseorang bergema di sebuah padang berdekatan dengan kawasan taman perumahan. Terlihat Fang sedang ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di atas padang manakala Boboiboy mengembungkan pipinya.

"Pang! Kenapa engkau suruh Fang cium dahi aku?! Dan tolong berhenti ketawakan aku!" Boboiboy menumbuk-numbuk badan Fang dengan perasaan malu marah.

"Adeh.. Adeh.. Aku gurau je masa tu tapi aku tak tahu pula dia betul-betul cium dahi engkau! Pfftt.. Hahahaha!" Semakin kuat Fang ketawa kerana seronok dapat lihat ekspresi muka Boboiboy yang kemerahan macam tomato. Ia juga mengundangkan Boboiboy menumbuk-numbuk dia dengan lebih kuat.

"Engkau tahu tak, aku pasti akan dicincang hidup-hidup oleh fangirls Fantastic Shadow! Aku benci, aku benci!" Boboiboy terjerit-jerit mengalahkan perempuan.

"Adoi! Adoi! Cukup,cukup! Bahuku sakit! Sorilah, aku tak tahu yang dia betul-betul buat!" Fang cuba mengelak dari terkena pukulan Boboiboy menggunakan beg silangnya.

"Huh! Tahu pun sakit! Sekarang aku nak buat macam mana?! Pasti aku kena hadap tatapan maut dari pelajar perempuan yang menakutkan di sekolah sorang-sorang!" Kata Boboiboy sambil menyerabutkan rambutnya sehingga topinya terjatuh di atas tanah.

Fang terus mengambil topi Boboiboy dan meletakkan topi tersebut di atas kepala Boboiboy."Kalau macam tu.. Sebagai tanda maaf, aku akan lindungi engkau dan beritahu mereka yang aku sebenarnya yang suruh.. Ok?" Fang mengelus kepala Boboiboy.

"Ok.." Balas Boboiboy.

~Bad on you~! Bad on you~! Oh man, I love the song! Dasi chagawojin nunbit

Nalkaroun ni hyeokkeuti

Nal pagodeureo jebal meomchwojwo

Deoneun gyeondil su eopseo ~

Tiba-tiba telefon milik Fang berdering, Fang mengambil telefon bimbitnya yang berada dalam poket seluarnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo? Oh, abang! Ahah.. Ok, nanti Pang balik.." Setelah panggilan sudah putus, Fang terus menyimpan telefon bimbitnya ke dalam poket seluarnya.

"Sori, aku kena balik.. Jumpa esok!" Kata Fang dan terus berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy sehingga dia tak perasan yang ada sesuatu jatuh dari poket seluarnya.

Boboiboy terus mengambil barang Fang yang terjatuh. Mata Boboiboy membulat apabila barang yang terjatuh adalah keychain berbentuk harimau.

"Key.. Keychain ni... Macam keychain yang aku bagi kat Fang! Macam mana keychain ni boleh ada dekat dia pula?!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati. Teka teki mula menyelubungi kotak fikiran dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boboiboy merenung tepat ke arah keychain berbentuk harimau tersebut. Fikirannya masih buntu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pelbagai soalan berlegar di kotak fikirannya."Siapa Pang tu sebenarnya? Takkan Fang suruh Pang simpan hadiah dia? Itu tak logik.. Takkan Fang tak suka hadiah yang aku bagi, sampai bagi kat kawan dia pula? Atau.."

Boboiboy tersedar sesuatu, dia terus bangun dari perbaringannya dan terus mengaktifkan komputer ribanya dan melayari blog tentang ahli-ahli Fantastic Shadow.

"Atau mereka dua berdua tu sebenarnya adik-beradik?! Mungkin sebab Fang dan Pang mempunyai muka yang sama, Pang terpaksa menutup mukanya supaya orang lain tak mengenalinya.. Tapi.. Kenapa Pang sahaja yang bersekolah di sini tapi bukan Fang sekali?! Arrghh! Peningnya!Aku kena siasat tentang hal ni.." Kata Boboiboy dalam hati. Hatinya mula berkobar-kobar.

Sementara itu di hotel, terlihat Fang menyelongkar beg silangnya dan bagasinya dengan muka risau. Habis berselerak bilik hotel akibat darinya. Kaizo yang baru masuk ke dalam bilik hotel, melopong.

"Fang! Apa yang engkau buat ni?! Habis bersepah bilik! Kemas!" Tegas Kaizo sambil melipat lengan bajunya.

"Abang! Keychain yang Boboiboy bagi hilang!" Fang masih meneruskan pencariannya.

"Jadi?" Kaizo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi... Tolonglah Fang cari keychain tu!" Kata Fang dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

"Buat apa abang nak cari keychain tu? Engkau yang bagi hilang! Engkau carilah sendiri! Dan satu lagi, kemas!" Kaizo terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil yang empuk dan melelapkan matanya.

"Abang ni, teruklah!" Fang baling bantal ke arah Kaizo sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ishh! Aku nak tidurlah! Dan lagi satu, apa yang special sangat dengan keychain tu?!" Kaizo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mestilah special! Keychain tu yang paling Fang sayang!" Mengamuk Fang.

"Yang paling Fang sayang?! Maknanya fan yang bagi keychain kat engkau tu pun engkau sayang juga?!" Kaizo melopong.

"Nama pun fan, mestilah sayang!" Balas Fang tegas.

"Bukan itu maksud abang! Engkau jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy tu ke?" Tanya Kaizo.

Tak pasal-pasal muka Fang menjadi merah dan dia mula menjadi gagap."Ma.. Mana ada Fa.. Fang jatuh cinta dengan di..dia.."

Kaizo mengeluh dan berjalan menghampiri adiknya. "Fang, kita sebagai idola tak boleh jatuh cinta. Kita semua kena sayang semua peminat kita. Lagipun engkau baru 16 tahun dan abang tak benarkan engkau bercinta dengan sesiapa pun.." Terang Kaizo.

"Ta... Tapi.." Fang mula nak menjawab.

"Tak ada tapi, tapi.. Abang takkan benarkan.. Sebagai sahabat, abang terima. Bercinta, tidak. Arasso?" Kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Fang terdiam seketika."Na.. Nae.." Balas Fang dengan suara kecewa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy berdiri di luar sekolah dengan perasaan takut. Banyak kali dia berfikir sama ada mahu masuk atau tidak.

"Nak masuk ke tak? Nak masuk ke tak?" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah kiri, terlihat Fang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Boboiboy.

"Kenapa engkau tak masuk sekolah lagi ni?" Fang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku takutlah nak masuk.." Balas Boboiboy sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Kalau macam tu, jomlah kita masuk sama-sama." Tawar Fang.

"O.. Ok.. Tapi sebelum itu.. Nah, engkau tercicirkan ni semalam.." Boboiboy memberi semula keychain yang Fang tercicirkan semalam.

Serta merta muka Fang berubah pucat. "Ma.. Mana engkau jumpa keychain ni?"

"Aku jumpa keychain ni terjatuh dari poket engkau semasa engkau balik semalam. Dan satu lagi, macam ma-!" Boboiboy mula hendak menanyakan soalan.

"Te.. Terima kasih.. Jomlah kita masuk.." Fang terus menarik tangan Boboiboy masuk ke kawasn sekolah.

"Oi! Aku belum habis cakaplah!" Meronta Boboiboy.

Setelah menjejakkan kaki di kawasan sekolah, ada aura yang sukar ditafsirkan menyelubungi kawasan sekolah. Ada mata-mata yang tajam bak mata burung helang menatap ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang. Pelajar perempuan asyik membuat isyarat mata yang menakutkan kepada Boboiboy. Fang yang menarik tangan Boboiboy hanya mampu buat-buat tidak tahu. Padahal dalam hatinya terasa serba salah menyelubunginya. Sebab dialah Boboiboy jadi mangsa.

"Jalanlah laju sikit..." Gertak Fang.

"Lajulah ni..." Balas Boboiboy.

Akhirnya Boboiboy dan Fang tiba di kelas mereka. Mereka berdua menghembus nafas lega tetapi perasaan lega tersebut tidak berpanjangan apabila hampir kesemua pelajar perempuan kelas tingkatan 4 Jujur berada di dalam kelas merenung tepat ke arah Boboiboy. Habis meremang bulu roma Boboiboy dibuatnya.

"Ka.. Kamu semua.. Janganlah renung Boboiboy macam tu.." Fang mula bersuara tetapi kesemua pelajar perempuan masih merenung ke arah Boboiboy.

"Se.. Sebenarnya saya yang suruh Fang cium dahi Boboiboy! Tapi itu gurauan je, saya ingat dia tak buat tetapi dia tak main-main rupanya! Saya sebagai kawan baik Fang memohon maaf atas apa yang berlaku. Tolonglah jangan marah dia." Fang membongkokkan badannya.

"Nanti sekejap, engkau cakap Fang kawan baik engkau?!" Ying bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya.. Saya kawan baik dia." Kata Fang selamba. "Mudah betul mereka ni terpedaya.." Kata Fang dalam hati.

"Kyaaa! Hebatnya! Boleh tak saya minta nombor telefon Fang?!" Kata Ying teruja.

"Aku pun nak!" Yaya mencelah dan diikuti pelajar perempuan yang lain.

"Maaf, Fang tak suka beri nombor telefon sesuka hatinya. Dia tak suka diganggu." Jelas Fang yang mengundangkan kekecewaan di hati kesemua pelajar perempuan.

Boboiboy dan Fang terus berjalan mengambil tempat mereka. Mata pelajar perempuan masih tak lekang merenung ke arah Fang seperti mahu meraih simpati.

"Tch! Ok, ok.. Saya bagi.." Kata Fang dengan paksa rela.

Dia mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya dan menyebut satu per satu nombor telefonnya. Terpancar wajah ceria di setiap wajah pelajar perempuan tingkatan 4 Jujur. Mereka semua menaip nombor telefon yang disebut oleh Fang di dalam telefon bimbit mereka dan juga Boboiboy yang sedang berdiam diri sebenarnya menulis nombor telefon Fang di atas sehelai kertas kecil secara senyap-senyap.

"Aku kena tahu identiti sebenar Fang.." Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Setelah selesai sesi memberi nombor telefon, kesemua pelajar perempuan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Bukan nombor telefon Fang sahaja mereka dapat tetapi nombor telefon empat lagi ahli Fantastic Shadow mereka dapat.

"Pang!" Sapa Boboiboy.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Fang memandang datar ke arah Boboiboy.

"Boleh tak aku nak nombor telefon engkau?" Pinta Boboiboy.

"Boleh." Balas Fang.

Fang mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya dan menyebut satu per satu nombor telefonnya. Boboiboy yang menulis nombor telfon milik Pang(Fang)di atas kertas yang sama, terhenti.

"Kenapa nombor telefon Pang dan Fang sama?!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati. Teka teki menyelubungi dirinya lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boboiboy berjalan pulang dari sekolah dan diikuti Ochobot yang berjalan seiringan dengannya. Tiba di hadapan sebuah kedai roti, secara tiba-tiba Ochobot berhenti.

"Kenapa ni, Ochobot?" Boboiboy kehairanan.

"Boboiboy, jom kita pergi ke kedai roti sekejap?" Pinta Ochobot.

"Kedai roti? Nak buat apa?" Boboiboy mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nak warnakan rambut." Balas Ochobot acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan main-mainlah.." Boboiboy memandang datar ke arah sepupunya yang mempunyai ketinggian yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Nama pun kedai roti... Mestilah aku nak beli roti.. Cerdik!" Perli Ochobot dan dia terus masuk ke dalam kedai roti.

Boboiboy mencebikkan bibirnya dan terus menyandarkan badannya pada dinding kedai. Dia mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya dan cuba mendail nombor telefon Pang(Fang). Dia meletakkan telefon di telinganya dan panggilan mula berhubung.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab seseorang di dalam corong telefon.

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya."Ini bukan ke suara Kaizo dari Fantastic Shadow?!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

 **Dekat Tapi Jauh**

 _Kamu di depan mataku_

 _Dekat tapi jauh_

 _Jauh dari dakapanku_

 _Namun teringin ku mengenali_

 _Mengenali hati_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Helo? Siapa ni?" Jawab Kaizo.

Boboiboy terkaku seketika. Dia tak mampu kata apa-apa, seperti kerongkongnya tersangkut.

Tiba-tiba satu lagi suara kedengaran dalam corong telefon."Abang! Bagi telefon aku balik!"

"Su..Suara Pang ke ni?" Fikir Boboiboy.

"Yeoboseyo? Siapa di sana?" Jawab Fang.

Boboiboy cuba hendak bersuara. "Sa.. Saya ni, Boboiboy.. Engkau, Pang ke?" Boboiboy menelan air liurnya.

Fang hampir nak tercampakkan telefon bimbitnya kerana orang yang dail telefonnya adalah Boboiboy. "Jinjja?! Boboiboy?! Ya, akulah Pang. Kenapa engkau telefon aku ni?" Fang menelan air liurnya.

"Saja aku telefon engkau, sebab nombor telefon engkau dan Fang sama. Sebab tulah aku telefon engkau tu.." Balas Boboiboy.

"Ehh?! Bila masa engkau dapat nombor telefon Fang ni?! Aku tak tahu pula?!" Mata Fang membulat. "Matilah aku..." Kata Fang dalam hati.

"Masa engkau bagi kat fangirls, aku tulis senyap-senyap." Balas Boboiboy selamba.

"Haha.. Se.. Sebenarnya, itu memang nombor telefon aku. A.. Aku saja bagi nombor telefon aku sebab Fang tak suka diganggu. Aku nak tipu mereka semua." Fang ketawa paksa. Peluh mengalir dipipinya.

"Ooo... Oh ya! Yang mula-mula jawab panggilan tadi tu, abang engkau ke?" Tanya Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

"Err.. Ha'ah!" Balas Fang. Hatinya semakin terasa gementar.

"Suara abang engkau tu macam suara Kaizo dari Fantastic Shadow." Balas Boboiboy.

"Eh?! Ma.. Mana adalah! Mana ada suara abang aku macam Kaizo dari Fantastic Shadow.. Ada, ada jelah engkau ni..." Balas Fang. Peluh semakin banyak mengalir.

Boboiboy menanyakan soalan tetapi bahunya seperti dicuit seseorang. "Boboiboy, jomlah kita balik!" Kata Ochobot sambil membawa plastik berisi roti.

Boboiboy menggangguk."Oklah, Pang. Kita telefon lagi nanti. Bye." Boboiboy mematikan talian.

"Bye.." Fang terus terduduk dan menghembus nafas lega. Kaizo yang ternampak tingkah laku adiknya, terus baring dan mendengar lagu. Dia tahu yang adiknya semakin dicurigai.

"Habislah aku.. Habislah aku... Boboiboy dah mula curigai aku!" Fikir Fang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boboiboy merenung ke hadapan tanpa mengendah apa-apa yang berlaku disekelilingnya. Roti krim yang dipegangnya tidak dimakan, padahal bungkusan rotinya sudah dibuka. Fikirannya dan rohnya melayang entah ke mana, cuma jasadnya setia duduk di meja makan bersama Ochobot. Ochobot yang ternampak Boboiboy termenung jauh, cuba untuk menyedarkan jejaka berbaju jingga itu.

"Boboiboy?" Dengan lemah lembutnya Ochobot memanggil Boboiboy sambil mencuit bahu jejaka itu tetapi tiada hasil.

"Boboiboy?" Sekali lagi Ochobot memanggil dan suaranya agak ditinggikan sedikit. Tiada respon.

Kerana tak tahan api kemarahan yang meluap-luap, Ochobot terus pergi ke stor yang berdekatan dengan ruang makan dan mengeluarkan alat pembesar suara dari stor.

Ochobot menekan butang on."Test.. Test..1..2..3.." Ochobot berdehem dan berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy yang masih duduk termenung dan.."BOBOIBOYYYYY!" Habis Boboiboy terjatuh dari kerusi mengikuti arus suara pembesar yang mengalahkan angin taufan itu.

Boboiboy terus bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh."Oi, Ochobot! Kenapa engkau guna cara tu,huh?! Kenapa tak guna cara elok-elok sikit?!" Boboiboy merintih sakit dan menggosok pinggangnya yang kesakitan.

Ochobot mencampak pembesar suara entah ke mana dan efek bunyi suara kucing terlanggar sesuatu kedengaran(?)."Dah aku guna cara elok-elok, tak berjaya. Aku gunalah cara yang agak sadis sedikit.." Kata Ochobot selamba sambil mengibas rambutnya ala-ala diva.

"Ini engkau kata sadis 'sedikit'?" Kata Boboiboy dengan riak wajah datar sambil menunjukkan sapu tangan yang mempunyai tompokan cecair merah.

Suasana menjadi senyap seketika, cuma cengkerik sahaja yang kedengaran. Ochobot jadi blur buat beberapa saat dan- "Kyaaaaa! Telinga engkau berdarah ke, Boboiboy?! Cepat! Ke klinik!" Jerit Ochobot sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy keluar dari rumah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abang!!! Aku nak balik ke Korea!!!!" Jerit Fang. Habis bergegar satu hotel sampai pelayan di restoran hotel terjatuhkan minuman yang berada di atas dulang, pelayan tetamu terpatahkan pintu hotel dan.. Ok, ini merapu.. Kembali ke cerita asal.

Fang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kaizo ke belakang dan ke hadapan sehingga menyebabkan pemuda beriris merah darah itu sukar hendak bercakap. Empat sesiku L muncul di atas kepala Kaizo dan-

Dush!! Dush!! Gedebuk!!

Beberapa kesan benjolan di atas kepala Fang, Fang menggelupur kesakitan di atas lantai. Kaizo menyapu-nyapu telapak tangannya.

"Abang takkan balik ke Korea.. Kalau kamu nak balik.. Balik sendiri.." Kaizo memandang tajam ke arah Fang.

Fang mencebikkan bibirnya." Abang!!!!!! Jomlah balik ke Korea!!! Aku tak nak duduk di sini dah!!!" Jerit Fang. Perasaan putus asa tiada tertulis dalam buku kehidupannya.

"Engkau nak balik ke Korea hanya sebab budak bertopi oren tu je kan??" Kata Kaizo.

Fang serta merta terdiam. Dia hanya mampu memandang ke arah lantai dan menguis-nguiskan hujung jarinya di permukaan lantai.

Kaizo menyeringai."Seperti yang aku jangka.. Engkau dengar sini, Fang.. Boboiboy tu masih tak tahu yang Pang tu adalah engkau, Fang... Jadi, jangan nak berperangai kebudak-budakkanlah sangat.." Kaizo merenung tepat ke arah Fang.

Fang menoleh ke tempat lain, takut untuk merenung ke arah mata abangnya. Kaizo berundur dan dengan selambanya, dia terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil. Fang pula masih terkaku. Fikirannya bercelaru.

Fang menghempaskan badannya di atas lantai sambil merenung ke arah siling."Betul kata abang.. Boboiboy masih tak tahu yang aku adalah Fang Fantastic Shadow, cuma dia tahu aku adalah Pang.. Ya, aku tak boleh balik ke Korea kecuali.. Dia tahu aku adalah Fang.." Kata Fang dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boboiboy termenung jauh memandang panorama matahari terbenam. Sekali sekala gambaran Fang tersenyum manis sambil memegang rambutnya(Boboiboy) muncul. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya sepantas mungkin untuk menghilangkan gambaran itu.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu biliknya terbuka sehingga menyebabkan Boboiboy serta-merta menoleh ke belakang.

"Boleh tak aku masuk??" Pinta Ochobot.

Boboiboy menggangguk tanda membenarkan Ochobot masuk ke dalam biliknya. Ochobot yang berpakaian pajama berjalan masuk ke dalam bilik dan terus di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Apa yang engkau tengah fikir tu?? Macam serius je??" Tanya Ochobot sambil menongkat dagu.

Boboiboy tersentak dan mukanya kemerahan."Ta.. Tak ada apa-apalah! Aku tak fikir apa-apa pun.." Kata Boboiboy, berbohong.

"Jangan tipu akulah.. Dari ekspresi muka engkau tu, aku dah tahulah.." Kata Ochobot acuh tak acuh sambil merenung tajam ke arah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tertunduk, menutup rona merah yang semakin kelihatan di mukanya.

"Aku rasa... Aku.. Aku.." Boboiboy tergagap-gagap. Malu untuk menyatakan perkara yang terbuku di dalam hatinya.

"Aku, aku.. Aku apa?! Cepatlah cakap!!" Jerit Ochobot sehingga menyebabkan Boboiboy terenjut sedikit kerana terkejut.

"Aku.."

"Ochobot, kenapa kamu terjerit-jerit kat atas tu?!!" Jerit Tok Aba dari tingkat bawah.

"Tak ada apa-apa, tok!" Balas Ochobot. Ochobot memandang ke arah Boboiboy semula."Sila sambung..."

"Aku... Aku dilamun cinta..." Kata Boboiboy sambil tertunduk. Rona merah semakin nampak di mukanya.

Ochobot blur seketika dan... "EEEHHHHHHH?!!!" Ochobot menjerit tidak tentu pasal sehingga menyebabkan rumah Tok Aba bergegar kerana jeritanya itu.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

Dekat Tapi Jauh

xxxxxxxxxx

"Siapa?! Siapa?! Engkau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?! Setahu aku, engkau yang anti-sosial mana pernah dilamun cinta!" Jerit Ochobot sambil menggoncang-nggoncangkan bahu Boboiboy dengan kuat.

Boboiboy menolak tangan Ochobot sekuat hati sehingga gadis itu berundur ke belakang sedikit. Rona merah masih menghiasi mukanya."Engkau tak layak tahu pasal ni... Dan tolong keluar dari bilik aku.. SEKARANG!" Boboiboy mula meninggikan suaranya.

Ochobot terdiam dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu berjalan longlai keluar dari bilik sepupu lelakinya itu. Setelah Ochobot hilang dari pandangannya, Boboiboy menghembus nafas berat dan terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katilnya yang empuk. Dia kembali mengelamun dan sekali sekala dia menekup mukanya dengan bantal dan menjerit.

Masa semakin bergerak pantas, masih tinggal 1 minggu dan 3 hari lagi kumpulan Fantastic Shadow dapat bercuti di Pulau Rintis, Malaysia selepas melakukan fan meeting beberapa hari yang lepas.

Fang menatap tajam ke arah bulatan merah yang tertera pada kalender yang menandakan hari dia dan kumpulannya perlu pulang ke Korea Selatan. Sekali sekala dia mengeluh.

"Tinggal beberapa hari je lagi, patut ke aku bagitahu dia? Atau biarkan sahaja?" Gumam Fang.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu bilik hotelnya terbuka. Ternyata Kaizo yang membuka pintu, Fang sekali lagi mengeluh.

"Aik? Kenapa muka monyok ni? Engkau bergaduh kat sekolah ke?" Tanya Kaizo.

"Taklah.." Balas Fang.

"Habis tu?" Tanya Kaizo lagi.

Fang memutarkan matanya tanda menyampah dengan abangnya yang sering suka bertanya pelbagai soalan."Tak ada apa-apa, abang tak layak tahu pasal ni..." Kata Fang selamba.

"Ini pasal Boboiboy ke?" Tanya Kaizo selamba. Serta merta Fang terkejut dan mukanya merona merah.

"Tch! Fang, Fang... Boleh tak engkau berhenti fikir pasal budak tu? Kita masih ada lagi seminggu lebih untuk duduk di sini..." Kata Kaizo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Fang mencebikkan bibirnya. Jejaka berambut landak itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mula hendak keluar dari bilik.

"Huh! Merajuklah tu.. Macam budak-budak.." Omel Kaizo.

Omelan Kaizo menyebabkan darah dalam badan Fang semakin membuak-buak. Fang mengetap giginya dan terus mencengkam kolar baju Kaizo.

"Jangan sibuk pasal hal oranglah! Suka hati akulah nak merajuk atau tidak! Sebab aku memang suka dekat Boboiboy!" Jerit Fang sepuas hati.

Mukanya merah kerana menahan geram dan nafasnya tercungap-cungap. Kaizo yang mendengar luahan hati Fang terdiam. Fang melepaskan kolar baju Kaizo dengan kasar, jejaka itu menatap tajam ke arah abangnya.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu bilik mereka berdua terbuka."Apa yang terjadi ni? Aku terdengar Fang terjerit-jerit.." Kata Lahap yang sudah berada di antara Fang dan Kaizo.

Suasana menjadi senyap sunyi. Lahap memandang Fang dan Kaizo secara bergilir-gilir, hairan. Fang berhenti menatap abangnya dan berjalan keluar dari bilik.

"Apa yang terjadi ni, Kaizo?" Tanya Lahap. Mukanya berkerut kerana hairan dengan situasi yang dia lihat.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Balas Kaizo. Dia terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil.

Lahap masih kebingungan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang berjalan sepantas mungkin, dia tak mengendahkan mata-mata yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Cuma dalam fikirannya hanya adalah Boboiboy. Ya, dia nak luahkan semua isi hatinya pada jejaka berbaju jingga yang sudah menambat hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Fang tertangkap percakapan beberapa orang gadis.

"Itu bukan ke Fang Fantastic Shadow?!"

"Aku rasa bukanlah.."

"Aku rasa dialah! Jom kita ambil gambar dia?!"

"Aku nak ambil autograf dia!"

"Nanti kejap, macam mana diaorang kenal aku? Takkanlah..." Fang meraba-raba bibirnya.

Fang terkaku dia tak memakai topeng atau apa-apa penutup untuk menutup ! Fang menoleh ke belakang, ternyata segerombolan gadis-gadis mula mengejarnya. Fang menjerit ketakutan dan terus berlari seperti lipas kudung.

Fang berlari masuk ke dalam lorong kecil lagikan sempit dan semakin jauh dari kawasan pekan. Dia mengelak daripada setiap halangan yang menghalang laluannya dan masuk ke sebuah kawasan perumahan. Fang masih berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya sudah tiada, dia menghembus nafas lega.

Secara tiba-tiba, BUKK! Fang terlanggar seseorang tetapi dia tidak terjatuh, orang yang dilanggarnya terjatuh.

"Aduh.." Rintih orang yang terjatuh.

"Maafkan saya, awak ok?" Tanya Fang.

Fang cuba melihat orang yang dilanggarnya, Fang ternganga.. Orang yang dilanggarnya adalah...

"Boboiboy?!" Jerit Fang.

"Fa.. Fang Fantastic Sha.. Shadow?! Ma.. Macam mana..." Boboiboy tergagap-gagap. Mukanya sudah kemerahan.

"Ba.. Bawa bertenang... Aku perlu bantuan engkau!" Pinta Fang.

"Ba.. Bantuan daripada saya?!" Boboiboy seperti hendak menjerit semahu-mahunya apabila mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Fang.

"Ya, boleh tak aku tinggal di rumah engkau untuk malam ni je?" Tanya Fang.

Muka Boboiboy semakin kemerahan."E.. EEHHHH?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Air teh yang masih panas dan mengeluarkan asap masih tidak minum lagi, hanya kedengaran jam berdetik. Suasana agak senyap sunyi. Ochobot merenung tepat ke arah orang yang duduk di hadapannya, mukanya kemerahan.

Ochobot menepuk meja sehingga menyebabkan orang di hadapannya terkejut."Aku tak boleh percaya ni!" Jerit Ochobot.

"Oi, Ochobot! Engkau tolong duduk boleh tak?!" Tegas Boboiboy. Ochobot mencebikkan bibirnya dan dia duduk dengan kasarnya.

Boboiboy berdehem."Be.. Betul ke engkau nak tidur kat rumah aku ni?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Betul.. Cuma untuk malam ni je, esok aku baliklah ke tempat tinggal aku..." Ujar Fang selamba.

"KYAAAA! Aku rasa gembira yang engkau nak tidur kat sini! Apapun, jom selfie sekejap!" Kata Ochobot sambil mengeluarkan kamera.

Tok Aba menghalang." Jangan nak mengada-ngada, dah malam ni.. Pergi tidur.."

Ochobot mencebikkan bibirnya dan terus berjalan ke biliknya yang berada di tingkat atas.

"Fang. Kalau kamu tak kisah, kamu tidurlah satu bilik dengan Boboiboy.. Kamu tak kisahkan?" Kata Tok Aba sehingga menyebabkan Boboiboy terkejut habis.

"Ehh?!"

"Saya tak kisah, tok." Kata Fang sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh?! Aku tidur satu bilik dengan artis pujaan hati aku sendiri?!" Jerit Boboiboy dalam hati. Mukanya bertambah merah.

"Oh ya, atok ambilkan kamu tilam dan bantal... Dan satu lagi, kamu tak kisahkan kalau kamu tidur atas lantai?" Tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Itu pun saya tak kisah, tok." Balas Fang.

Tok Aba tersenyum dan terus beredar ke tingkat atas. Suasana menjadi senyap sunyi, Fang memandang seluruh kawasan ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertacap ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah menundukkan mukanya. Fang tersenyum senget dan terus bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Boboiboy?" Tegur Fang dan menyebabkan Boboiboy serta merta mendonggakkan kepalnya.

Muka Fang betul-betul tepat pada muka Boboiboy menyebabkan Boboiboy terkaku buat sementara waktu dan merenung ke arah mata merah milik Fang.

"Mata engkau cantiklah, Boboiboy." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy terkejut dan serta merta memandang ke tempat lain. Mukanya menjadi merah apabila mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Fang. Fang hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Oh ya, di mana bilik air? Aku nak bersihkan diri dulu..." Kata Fang.

"Oh! Berdekatan dengan dapur.." Balas Boboiboy. Mukanya masih tidak menatap muka Fang.

"Terima kasih. Dan satu lagi, boleh aku pinjamkan tuala serta pakaian engkau? Aku tak bawa tuala dan pakaian sebenarnya.." Kata Fang lagi.

Boboiboy terpana." Err.. Ok..." Boboiboy terus berlari ke tingkat atas dan mengambil barang yang diminta oleh Fang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang yang baru selesai mandi, menolak pintu bilik milik Boboiboy. Terlihat Boboiboy yang duduk di atas katilnya sedang membaca buku.

"Boboiboy." Sapa Fang.

Boboiboy tersedar dan meletakkan buku di atas katilnya. "Oh! Engkau dah selesai rupanya.. Macam mana dengan baju tu? Adakah ia agak ketat bagi engkau?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tak.. Ianya longgar.. Baju siapa ni?" Kata Fang sambil menyentuh hujung baju yang dipakainya.

"Baju aku.. Sebab baju tu agak besar bagiku.." Kata Boboiboy acuh tidak acuh tanpa menatap lelaki berambut ungu di hadapannya.

Fang tersenyum. Dia berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy dan duduk di sebelah remaja berbaju jingga itu, tangannya serta merta mengelus lembut rambut milik Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih kerana benarkan aku tidur di sini." Kata Fang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sa... Sama-sama..." Balas Boboiboy. Mukanya kembali merona merah.

Suasana kembali senyap sunyi, hanya bunyi cengkerik kedengaran. Boboiboy dan Fang terasa janggal ingin berkata apa-apa lagi. Fang menggosok tengkuknya, secara tiba-tiba Boboiboy menegurnya.

"Fang?" Sapa Boboiboy.

"Ya? Kenapa, Boboiboy?" Balas Fang.

"Boleh tak aku tanya beberapa soalan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Boleh." Balas Fang sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pasti dia mahu tanya sama ada aku ada teman wanita.." Kata Fang dalam hati.

"Apa hubungan engkau sebenarnya dengan Pang dan kenapa dia selalu pakai topeng?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Fang terus terkaku seperti patung, terkejut dengan soalan daripada Boboiboy. Peluh mula membasahi pipinya.

"Macam mana aku nak jawab ni?! Sebab akulah Pang dan aku tak bersedia nak bagitau dia yang aku ni Pang!" Jerit Fang dalam hati.

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

Dekat Tapi Jauh

xxxxxxxxxx

Boboiboy memandang Fang dengan penuh simpati supaya soalannya di jawab oleh Fang. Fang yang tak tahan dengan reaksi yang dibuat oleh Boboiboy, berpeluh habis. Fang menelan air liurnya.

"Kan Pang pernah bagitau engkau yang aku dan dia kawan baik? Pernah kan?" Tanya Fang.

"Itu memang ya tapi aku masih tidak berpuas hati yang kenapa dia memakai topeng?! Apa yang dia sorokkan di sebalik di topeng dia tu?!" Tanya Boboiboy bertubi-tubi.

"Itu aku tak tau tapi keluarga dia pernah bagitau yang dia ada kanser mulut jadi sebab tu lah dia pakai topeng." Kata Fang, berbohong.

"Kalau dia ada kanser mulut, tak mungkin dia boleh bercakap!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Mana aku tau.." Kata Fang acuh tak acuh.

"Fang!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Apa yang bising-bising tu, Boboiboy?! Pergi tidur! Kamu kan nak sekolah esok?!" Jerit Tok Aba dari bilik di sebelah bilik Boboiboy.

"Baik, tok!" Balas Boboiboy.

"Dah lah, jom tidur.. Tak apa ke engkau tidur di atas toto(FUTON)?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tak apa.. Aku pernah tidur di atas toto semasa fan meeting di Jepun.." Balas Fang.

"Ooo.. Ok.. Selamat malam, Fang.." Kata Boboiboy sambil menghempaskan badannya di atas katilnya.

"Selamat malam, Boboiboy.." Balas Fang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tik, tok, tik, tok.. Jam di dinding terus berdetik dan menunjukkan pukul 3.30 pagi, Fang masih tidak mampu melelapkan matanya. Sekali sekala matanya terarah ke arah remaja yang tertidur di atas katil.

"Boboiboy?" Sapa Fang tetapi tiada respon daripada remaja berbaju jingga itu.

"Boboiboy?" Sapa Fang sekali lagi tetapi masih tiada respon.

Fang berfikir sejenak, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri ke arah Boboiboy. Fang menatap lama ke arah muka Boboiboy, sekali sekala dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Patutkah aku cium dia? Patutkah?" Fikir Fang.

"Fang?"

Lamunan Fang hilang apabila suara Boboiboy menyapanya. Serta merta dia berundur ke belakang dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Kenapa ni? Engkau tak boleh tidur ke?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menggosokkan matanya.

"Ya." Balas Fang ringkas.

"Apa kata kita ambil angin luar?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Boleh juga.." Kata Fang.

Boboiboy dan Fang berjalan-jalan bersamaan mengelilingi Taman Pulau Rintis yang berdekatan dengan rumah Tok Aba, cahaya daripada bulan yang mengambang penuh serta bintang menghiasi langit yang gelap.

"Cantikkan bulan malam ni?" Kata Fang.

"Ya." Balas Boboiboy.

Mereka berdua merenung ke arah bulan dengan kadar yang sangat lama.

"Boboiboy?" Sapa Fang.

"Ya?" Balas Boboiboy.

"Aku nak tanya soalan boleh?" Tanya Fang.

"Boleh." Balas Boboiboy.

"Engkau ada jatuh cinta dengan sesiapa tak?" Tanya Fang dengan muka kemerahan.

Boboiboy serta merta terdiam, mukanya mula kemerahan

"Ta.. Tak.. Tak ada..." Balas Boboiboy, bohong.

"Oh,ok..." Kata Fang.

"Dahlah, jom kita balik rumah. Dah pukul 4 pagi ni, aku kena bersiap ke sekolah.." Kata Boboiboy sambil berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

"Eh?! Awalnya engkau bersiap nak pergi ke sekolah?!" Kata Fang, terkejut.

"Pukul 5.00 aku kena tolong Tok Aba buka kedai sebab tu aku kena bersiap awal." Kata Boboiboy pula.

"Err.. Boboiboy?" Sapa Fang lagi.

"Ya?" Balas Boboiboy.

"Boleh tak aku pergi ke sekolah dengan engkau?" Tanya Fang serba salah.

Boboiboy berhenti melangkah dan terus menoleh ke belakang, menatap ke arah muka Fang.

"Tak boleh.." Kata Boboiboy ringkas.

"Ala.. Kenapa pula?" Tanya Fang.

"Sebab pertama, engkau adalah artis dari Korea. Nanti engkau kena kejar ngan fangirl FS, siapa yang susah? Aku juga.. Sebab kedua, engkau tak daftar ke sekolah dan ketiga, engkau ada minta kebenaran dari manager engkau dan ahli FS yang lain?" Kata Boboiboy panjang lebar.

Fang serta merta terdiam, pasrah tetapi fikirannya bercelaru.

"Macam mana ni?! Kalau aku tak datang ke sekolah maknanya Pang tak ade lah dan Boboiboy pasti mula curigai aku lagi.. Huwaaa! Mama, tolong aku! Hah! Aku tahu, tapi ini pasti memberi risiko.." Kata Fang dalam hati.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pada pukul 7 pagi di kedai Tok Aba, Boboiboy sedang mengelap-ngelap kaunter menggunakan kain buruk. Sekali sekala matanya menatap ke arah jam.

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy!" Tegur Ochobot dari jauh.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Lambat.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Hehe, sori.. Terlajak tidur tadi.." Kata Ochobot smbil tersengih-sengih.

"Hmm. Tengok Kdrama sampai tak ingat tidur lah tu.." Perli Boboiboy.

"Hehe.." Balas Ochobot sambil tersengih macam kerang busuk.

"Oh,ya. Fang macam mana? Dia dah makan sarapan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Dah." Balas Ochobot.

"Boboiboy, Ochobot.. Baik kamu berdua pergi ke sekolah, dah pukul 7.10 ni.." Kata Tok Aba.

"Baik, tok." Kata Boboiboy dan Ochobot dari jauh.

Boboiboy terus mengambil begnya yang berada di bawah kaunter dan terus berlari keluar dari kawasan taman diikuti oleh Ochobot dari belakang.

"Boboiboy pergi dulu. Assalammualaikum!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Waalaikumsalam, hati-hati masa berjalan tu!" Balas Tok Aba.

"Ok!" Kata Boboiboy dan Ochobot serentak.

Tepat pukul 7.25 pagi, Boboiboy tiba di kelas. Dia meletakkan begnya di atas mejanya dan mengeluarkan iPodnya untuk mendengar lagu. Dia menyumbatkan earphone di telinganya dan memasang lagu dari kumpulan kegemarannya.

"Boboiboy!" Sapa seseorang sambil mencuit bahu Boboiboy.

Boboiboy serta merta menoleh ke arah orang yang mencuitnya sambil menanggalkan earphone daripada telinganya. Ternyata dia adalah Pang Fang. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya di sebalik topeng yang dipakainya.

"Pang! Lambatnya engkau datang hari ni? Ada apa-apa terjadi ke?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Err.. Haha.." Fang ketawa paksa sambil menggaru pipinya.

Flashback on, setelah Boboiboy dan Ochobot pergi meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba. Fang yang sedang bersembunyi di sebalik semak samun berdekatan dengan kedai Tok Aba, keluar daripada tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke arah Tok Aba yang sedang sibuk menguruskan kedainya.

"Tok Aba!" Sapa Fang.

"Opocot!" Kata Tok Aba, terkejut.

"Ish! Kamu rupanya Fang, apa yang kamu mahu?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Hehe.. Maaf, tok. Atok ada kemeja putih dan topeng tak?" Tanya Fang.

"Ada. Kamu nak buat apa dengan semua benda tu?" Tanya Tok Aba pula.

"Ada lah.." Balas Fang sambil tersengih-sengih.

Flashback off..

"Err.. Kereta aku rosak tadi, itu yang lambat datang tu.." Kata Fang, bohong.

Boboiboy hanya mampu ber'oh' dan setelah itu dia kembali menyumbatkan earphone di telinganya manakala Fang hanya mampu bersweatdrop dengan tindak laku Boboiboy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kringgg! Loceng berbunyi menandakan waktu rehat sudah tiba, kesemua pelajar berpusu-pusu keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Di kelas tingkatan 4 Jujur, cuma Boboiboy dan Fang sahaja yang tinggal.

"Boboiboy, engkau tak nak pergi makan ke??" Tanya Fang.

Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyusun semula buku-buku ke dalam beg.

"Ok, kalau macam tu aku pergi ke kantin dulu. Ada nak beli apa-apa kat sana?? Aku boleh tolong belikan.." Tanya Fang.

"Tak apa, aku ada bawa bekal.. Terima kasih.." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Ok. Kalau macam tu, aku pergi dulu. Jumpa dekat tempat biasa!" Kata Fang sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

Setelah Fang hilang daripada pandangannya, Boboiboy meletakkan begnya di atas kerusi dan mengambil bekas makanannya keluar dari laci meja dan berjalan ke tempat yang dia dan Fang selalu makan iaitu bawah pokok berdekatan dengan padang.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!"

Secara tiba-tiba telinga Boboiboy tertangkap suara seseorang menjerit. Tidak, bukan seseorang tetapi seperti ramai. Boboiboy terus menoleh ke belakang dan dia terus ternganga kerana segerombolan pelajar perempuan berlari mengejar Pang a.k.a Fang.

"Lari Boboiboy!!!!" Jerit Fang.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ni, Pang??!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Lari jelah!!" Jerit Fang sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy.

Fang berlari sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy, Boboiboy pula pasrah turut mengikuti pergerakan Fang. Lari punya lari, akhirnya mereka berdua bersembunyi di dalam kelas yang kosong. Boboiboy dan Fang memasangkan telinga mereka jika kelibat pelajar perempuan masih ada.

"Ala... Dah hilang!!" Kata Suzy

"Huwaaa!! Mana Fang ni, aku tak nampak pun??!!" Kata Ying pula.

"Fang?!!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati, terkejut.

Serta merta Boboiboy memandang ke arah Fang yang tercungap-cungap menarik nafas.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

Dekat Tapi Jauh

xxxxxxxxxx

Flashback on, Fang berjalan sambil membawa makanan dan minuman yang berada di dalam tangannya ke tempat biasa yang dia dan Boboiboy selalu makan dan berehat iaitu bawah pokok berdekatan dengan padang. Secara tiba-tiba Ying datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Pang! Nak pergi mana tu??" Tanya Ying.

"Aku nak pergi makanlah.." Balas Fang acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi di mana??" Tanya Ying lagi.

"Kat bawah pokok dekat padang sana tu.." Balas Fang.

"Jauhnya.. Dengan siapa??" Tanya Ying lagi.

"Dahlah, aku tak ada masa ni. Nanti Boboiboy tunggu aku.." Kata Fang.

"Engkau makan dengan Boboiboy?? Baik engkau makan dengan aku aja.. Lagipun aku nak cakap pasal Fang ni.." Kata Ying.

"Maaf, aku tak ada masa.." Kata Fang sambil mempercepatkan langkahnya tetapi Ying masih mengejarnya.

"Tunggulah, Pang!!" Jerit Ying.

Secara tak sengaja, gadis Cina itu terpijak tali kasutnya dan terjatuh di atas Fang. Bukan itu sahaja ternyata gadis itu telah menarik topeng Fang sehingga tercabut dari muka Fang. Fang mengangkat mukanya dan ternyata kesemua gadis di situ kaku memandangnya.

"E.. E.. Engkau.. A.. Adalah.. KYAAAAA!! Fang!!" Jerit Ying.

"Erk.. Habislah aku..." Kata Fang seorang diri.

"Itu Fanglah!! Jom ambil gambar!!" Kata seorang pelajar perempuan.

"Fang oppa!!" Jerit kesemua pelajar perempuan.

"Alamak!! Cabut!!" Jerit Fang sambil berlari tidak cukup tanah.

Flashback off...

"Engkau jumpa Fang tak??" Tanya Suzy.

"Tak!!" Balas Yaya dan Ying serentak.

"Ala!! Baru nak selfie dengan dia.." Kata Nana, hampa.

"Betul tu.." Kata Nini mengiyakan kata-kata kembarnya.

"Dahlah.. Jom kita balik ke kelas, masa rehat dah habis ni..." Kata Yaya.

"Ok!" Kata kesemua pelajar perempuan, bersurai.

Manakala di tempat persembunyian Boboiboy dan Fang, Fang terduduk sambil menghela nafas lega. Fang terus menoleh ke arah kanan apabila dia terasa seperti di perhatikan, ternyata Boboiboy menatap tajam ke arah dia dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Ke.. Kenapa engkau pandang aku macam tu??" Tanya Fang.

"Betul ke engkau ni Fang, Pang??" Tanya Boboiboy pula.

Fang serta merta terdiam, matanya pandang ke arah lantai kelas.

"Cakaplah, Pang!! Kenapa diam ni??!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Ma... Maafkan aku, Boboiboy.. Ya, akulah Fang.. Fang Fantastic Shadow..." Kata Fang sambil menanggalkan topengnya.

"Maafkan aku sebab tipu engkau selama ni.." Kata Fang lagi.

"Tapi kenapa??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Engkau mesti fahamkan.. Aku kan artis.. Lagipun.." Kata-kata Fang terhenti.

"Lagipun apa??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku.. Ci.." Kata Fang tergagap-gagap.

"Apa, Fang??" Boboiboy menanti-nanti kata-kata yang keluar daripada mulut Fang.

"Aku cintakan engkau, Boboiboy.." Kata Fang.

Boboiboy serta merta terdiam, badannya menggeletar habis apabila mendengar kata-kata Fang. Dia memandang ke arah lantai.

"Boboiboy??" Sapa Fang sambil menyentuh pipi Boboiboy.

Apabila Fang mendongakkan muka Boboiboy, matanya terbuntang luas kerana remaja di hadapannya sedang menitiskan air mata.

"Boboiboy?? Ke.. Kenapa engkau menangis ni?? A.. Aku salah cakap ke?? Kalau ya, aku betul-betul minta maaf.." Kata Fang sambil tangannya cuba mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Boboiboy tetapi ditepis oleh Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berdiri dan cuba mengorak langkah keluar dari kelas tetapi tangannya terus di tarik oleh Fang. Dengan sepantas yang mungkin, bibir mereka berdua bertemu a.k.a bercium. Boboiboy menolak kasar bahu Fang supaya menjauhi daripadanya.

"Baik engkau balik ke hotel sekarang.." Kata Boboiboy tanpa melihat remaja di hadapannya.

"Ta.. Tapi.." Kata Fang tergagap-gagap.

"Baliklah.. Ianya tak selamat engkau terus berada di sini.. Pergilah balik dahulu, barang-barang engkau nanti aku tolong hantarkan.. Dan tolong, jangan kembali ke sekolah ni lagi.. " Kata Boboiboy sambil berlari meninggalkan Fang.

Fang terkaku dan setelah itu perlahan-lahan dia terduduk. Serta merta air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang menolak pintu biliknya di hotel dengan muka yang lesu dan secara tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Fang! Engkau pergi ke mana semalam??!! Abang risau dengan engkau tau tak??" Kata Kaizo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Abang??" Sapa Fang.

"Ya, Fang??" Balas Kaizo.

"Betul kata abang, aku memang tak patut jatuh cinta.." Kata Fang dengan nada sedih.

Kaizo terdiam sambil menatap ke arah adiknya yang masih memeluknya.

"Dah lah, engkau pergi rehat lah dulu." Kata Kaizo.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Fang terus menghempaskan badannya di atas katil. Kaizo hanya mampu mengeluh. Tok! Tok! Tok! Bunyi ketukan di pintu mengalih perhatian Kaizo, perlahan-lahan Kaizo menghampiri ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang pelayan hotel wanita membawa barang.

"Ini begnya Encik Fang.." Kata wanita tersebut sambil memberi beg itu kepada Kaizo.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kaizo sambil mengambil beg yang merupakan milik Fang.

"Sama-sama.." Balas wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Kaizo menutup pintu dan meletakkan beg Fang di atas katilnya. Kaizo kembali mengeluh.

"Apa yang aku patut buat ni??" Kata Kaizo dalam hati.

Secara tiba-tiba mata Kaizo tertumpu ke arah sehelai kertas yang terkeluar sedikit dari beg milik Fang. Dia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca perkataan yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Mata Kaizo tiba-tiba terbuntang luas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EEHHHHH?!! Pang tu adalah Fang?!!" Jeritan seorang gadis menggegarkan rumah Tok Aba.

"Ya." Balas Boboiboy ringkas.

"Huwaaa!! Selama ni engkau satu kelas dengan artis?! Betapa bertuahnya engkau, Boboiboy.." Kata Ochobot yang sedang baring di atas lantai bilik milik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terdiam, membiarkan Ochobot bercakap seorang diri. Fikirannya berserabut memikirkan hal yang berlaku di sekolah. Sekali sekala dia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Adakah betul dia menciumku?? Di.. Dia cakap dia cintakan aku.. Selama ni.. A.. Aku pun cintakan engkau, Fang.. Maafkan aku... Aku yang patut minta maaf kat engkau..." Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Engkau dengar tak apa yang aku cakap ni?!! Eh?! Engkau nangis ke, Boboiboy??" Tanya Ochobot.

"Huh?? Nangis?? Ta.. Tak ada lah.." Kata Boboiboy sambil mengelap air mata.

"Jangan tipu akulah, Boboiboy!!" Kata Ochobot.

"Betul.. Aku tak tipu.. Aku tak menang...!"

"Boboiboy!!" Jerit seseorang mengalih perhatian Ochobot dan Boboiboy.

Serta merta Boboiboy dan Ochobot berlari ke jendela dan memandang ke bawah. Ternyata seorang pemuda bertopeng dan berkaca mata hitam serta berjaket hitam berdiri di hadapan rumah Tok Aba.

"Jumpa aku di taman!! Ada sesuatu aku mahu katakan!!" Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Boboiboy hanya mampu mengganggukkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Ochobot. Ochobot hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di Taman Pulau Rintis, terlihat Boboiboy duduk di atas bangku bersama seorang pemuda misteri.

"Siapa engkau ni sebenarnya?? Apa yang engkau nak daripada aku??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ni akulah, Kaizo.." Kata pemuda misteri itu sambil membuka topeng dan cermin matanya.

"Ka.. Kaizo Fantastic Shadow??!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Shhh!! Senyap.. Ini, aku mahu bagi ni.." Kata Kaizo sambil memberikan sepucuk surat.

"Surat?? Surat apa ni??" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengambil surat itu daripada Kaizo.

"Nanti engkau tahu lepas engkau baca surat ni. Apapun, Fang betul-betul cintakan engkau.. Sekarang ni dia betul-betul kecewa.. Aku harap engkau beri semangat pada dia sebelum dia balik ke Korea.. Tinggal lagi beberapa hari lagi kami perlu pulang ke Korea.. Dah lah, aku kena balik ke hotel. Bye!!" Kata Kaizo sambil berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy memandang ke arah Kaizo sehingga pemuda itu hilang daripada pandangannya. Mata Boboiboy kembali menatap ke arah surat yang berada di tangannya.

"Fang..." Gumam Boboiboy.

 **TBC...**

Aww.. Sepertinya cerita ini hampir habis.. Tinggal lagi beberapa Chapter dan cerita ini akan habis.. Harap bersabar ye..


	8. Chapter 8

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

Dekat Tapi Jauh

xxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Boboiboy menjalankan hidupnya tanpa rakan baiknya disisinya iaitu Pang a.k.a Fang. Walaupun sekali sekala dia terasa sunyi tetapi dia tetap meneruskan kehidupannya di sekolah. Tapi yang turut berubah juga adalah kesemua pelajar perempuan kecuali Ochobot mula memusuhi dan dengki dengan Boboiboy. Boboiboy sering dipermainkan oleh pelajar perempuan tetapi Boboiboy buat tidak endah dengan tindakan mereka padanya walaupun ianya sakit.

"Boboiboy!! Pandang atas!!"

Boboiboy yang berjalan di kawasan blok B secara refleks mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan secara tiba-tiba beberapa biji belon air jatuh di atasnya dan kesemua baju seragamnya basah terkena air belon tersebut tetapi ianya bukan air biasa, ianya air longkang! Tiga orang gadis yang membuat kejahilan itu mentertawakannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang basah kuyup.

"Boboiboy!!" Tegur dua orang dari belakang.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Gopal dan Ochobot berjalan dengan muka resah.

"Kenapa engkau basah ni?? Jom, tukar baju. Nasib baik aku ada baju sukan hari ni.." Kata Ochobot sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy.

Beberapa minit kemudian, Boboiboy keluar dari tandas dengan pakaian sukan yang diberikan oleh Ochobot.

"Kenapa engkau masih bertahan lagi dengan tindakan mereka tu?? Engkau patut buat aduan pada guru disiplin." Kata Gopal.

"Tak perlu..." Balas Boboiboy.

"Tapi kenapa?! Mereka tu dah semakin melampau tau tak?!!" Kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy terdiam, dia memandang ke arah lain. Ochobot mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tak kira, aku pergi adukan pada guru disiplin sekarang!" Kata Ochobot.

"Aku rasa kita tak patut adukan pada guru disiplin sekarang..." Kata Gopal.

"Tapi kenapa, senior??!!" Tanya Ochobot.

"Engkau lupa ke Yaya?? Yaya tu kan pengawas kesayangan guru disiplin. Semua benda dia dengar cuma daripada Yaya je. Kalau Yaya cuba bodek guru disiplin supaya tak mendengar aduan kita ni, macam mana?? Yaya kan sekarang dah benci dengan Boboiboy??" Kata Gopal panjang lebar

"Hmm.. Betul juga tu.." Kata Ochobot.

"Tak apa, aku ok je.. Korang janganlah risau sangat.." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ochobot dan Gopal yang mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy itu hanya mampu memandang antara satu sama lain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fang. Engkau dah kemaskan kesemua barang engkau ke dalam bagasi?? Lusa kita sudah mahu balik ke Korea." Tanya Kaizo.

"Dah." Balas Fang ringkas.

"Fang, sudah-sudahlah tu.. Lupakan sahaja Boboiboy tu..." Kata Kaizo.

"A.. Aku tak boleh.. Aku amat merinduinya.. Aku mahu berjumpa dengan Boboiboy buat kali terakhir... " Kata Fang.

"Engkau tahukan identiti engkau dah terbongkar, jadi ia amat menyukarkan engkau untuk berjumpa dengan Boboiboy." Kata Kaizo.

Fang terdiam dan mengeluh. Matanya menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar tingkap. Secara tiba-tiba matanya tertumpu ke arah seseorang yang sedang berjalan di lorong berdekatan dengan kawasan hotel.

"Itu bukan ke.. Boboiboy?!!" Kata Fang dalam hati.

Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki bertopi jingga serta berbaju sukan berjalan di lorong berdekatan dengan kawasan hotel sepertinya dia baru pulang dari sekolah. Serta merta Fang melompat turun dari katilnya dan berlari keluar dari bilik.

"Fang, engkau nak pergi mana tu??!!" Jerit Kaizo.

"Ada la!!" Balas Fang.

Kaizo menggelengkan kepalanya apabila melihat tingkah laku adiknya dan menyambung mengemas semula barang-barangnya.

Boboiboy berjalan sambil mengeluh. Badannya terasa sakit-sakit kerana sering dibuli oleh pelajar perempuan di sekolah.

"Boboiboy!!" Jerit seseorang dari belakang.

Boboiboy terus menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Fang sedang berlari mengejarnya. Boboiboy yang melihat Fang berlari ke arahnya, turut berlari dari Fang dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Oi, Boboiboy!! Kenapa engkau lari??!! Tunggulah aku!!" Jerit Fang.

"Pergi, Fang!! Pergi!! Jangan datang kepadaku!!" Jerit Boboiboy pula.

"Kenapa pula??!!" Jerit Fang.

"Sebab.. Err.. Argh!! Apa-apa jelah!! Yang penting, jangan datang ke arah ku!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dan Fang masih tidak berhenti berkejar-kejaran sehingga mereka berdua tiba di sebuah lorong yang sunyi. Berdekatan dengan tangga, Boboiboy yang masih tidak berhenti berlari daripada Fang secara tidak sengaja terlanggar batu dan terjatuh menuruni tangga. Fang yang terperasan keadaan itu terus melompat ke arah Boboiboy dan memeluk remaja berbaju jingga itu.

Bukk!!

Kedua-dua tubuh remaja itu jatuh bersamaan di atas tanah. Boboiboy yang berada dalam dakapan Fang mula bangun.

"Boboiboy.. Engkau ok??" Tanya Fang.

"Sepatutnya aku yang tanya soalan tu.." Kata Boboiboy sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Fang ketawa perlahan apabila melihat tingkah laku Boboiboy. Boboiboy terus membantu Fang untuk bangun, sekali sekala remaja berambut violet itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Betul ke engkau tak cedera ni??" Tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Fang.

"Betul.. Cuma bahu aku je terasa lenguh.." Kata Fang sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf.." Kata Boboiboy ringkas.

"Kenapa engkau perlu minta maaf ni??" Tanya Fang.

"Ye la, kalau bukan sebab aku lari daripada engkau mesti takkan jadi macam ni.." Kata Boboiboy, kesal.

"Ala.. Aku ok je la.. Engkau jangan lah risau.. Huh??" Kata Fang.

Tiba-tiba mata Fang tertumpu ke arah sesuatu yang melekat di celahan rambut hitam milik Boboiboy. Perlahan-lahan jarinya menyentuh benda itu.

"Gula-gula getah?? Macam mana benda ni boleh melekat kat rambut engkau, Boboiboy??" Tanya Fang.

"Itu.." Kata Boboiboy tersangkut.

"Dia kena buli.."potong seseorang.

Boboiboy dan Fang menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Gopal dan Ochobot sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Eh?? Macan mana korang boleh ada belakang kitaorang ni?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kitaorang ikut korang tadi.." Kata Ochobot sambil membuat tanda v.

"Sweet betul korang ni ye?? Siap berpelukan masa jatuh tu??" Kata Gopal sambil menyeringai.

Boboiboy dan Fang tersipu-sipu malu apabila mendengar kata-kata yang keluar daripada mulut Gopal. Rona merah menghiasi muka mereka berdua.

"Oh ya! Apa maksud senior yang Boboiboy ni kena buli??" Tanya Fang.

"Sebenarnya, sejak pelajar perempuan tahu yang Pang itu adalah engkau. Pelajar perempuan mula membuli Boboiboy ni sebab ye la, korang kan rapat sejak first meet lagi jadi tak peliklah pelajar perempuan mula memusuhi dan berdengki dengan Boboiboy." Jelas Gopal panjang lebar.

"Apa??!! Melampau betul mereka semua tu.. Sebab aku rapat dengan Boboiboy boleh jadi macam ni??!! Geram pula aku rasa.." Kata Fang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tu la pasal.. Aku pun geram dengan diaorang juga... Aku harap engkau boleh tolong kami leraikan pergaduhan ni, Fang.." Kata Ochobot.

"Hmm.. Mungkin aku boleh tolong dan Fantastic Shadow yang lain pasti boleh yolong juga. .. Lagipun lusa aku baru balik ke Korea.." Kata Fang.

"APA?!! LUSA??!!" Kata Gopal, Ochobot dan Boboiboy serentak.

"Kenapanya??" Tanya Fang ragu-ragu.

"Ala... Tak bestlah macam ni.. Janganlah balik, Fang.. Please.." Kata Ochobot.

"Tak boleh lah.. Aku kena balik, nanti manager marah aku kalau aku tak balik.." Kata Fang.

"Hmm.. Kesian Boboiboy.. Pasti dia akan merindui engkau nanti..." Kata Ochobot.

"Eh.. Aku pula..." Kata Boboiboy dan wajah kemerahan.

"Hehe.. Jangan tipu akulah.. Aku tau yang engkau suka kat Fang, Boboiboy.." Kata Ochobot lagi sambil menyeringai.

Boboiboy melopong habis dan wajahnya bertambah merah. Serta merta dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua-dua tangannya. Sementara itu, Fang turut terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar daripada mulut Ochobot.

"Betul ke ni, Boboiboy??!!" Tanya Fang.

"I.. Iya..." Kata Boboiboy malu-malu.

Mata Fang bersinar-sinar dan terus memeluk erat badan Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang berada dalam pelukan Fang mahu melepaskan diri dengan wajah kemerahan. Gopal dan Ochobot yang melihat telatah dua remaja di hadapan mereka hanya mampu ketawa terbahak-bahak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokannya di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Banyak mata yang memandang ke arahnya tetapi dia buat tidak tahu.

Bukk!!

Satu pemadam papan hitam mengenai kepala Boboiboy. Boboiboy menggosokkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan terus berjalan.

"Huh!! Dasar tidak punya perasaan.." Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Di koridor untuk ke kelas tingkatan 4 Jujur, kesemua pelajar perempuan memandang hina ke arah Boboiboy. Sesetengah ada juga yang mengatakan kata-kata kesat padanya tetapi masih tidak diendahkan olehnya. Boboiboy membuka pintu kelas dan terus duduk di tempat duduknya. Matanya menatap keluar tingkap.

"KYAAAAAA!!! Itu Fantastic Shadow!!"

Jeritan beberapa orang pelajar perempuan menarik perhatian Boboiboy. Boboiboy terus menatap keluar tingkap, terlihat kesemua pelajar perempuan mengelilingi lima jejaka yang amat dikenalinya.

"Fantastic Shadow??!! Diaorang betul-betul datang?!!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Fang yang berada dalam kerumunan pelajar perempuan memandang ke arah kelas dan lebih tepat lagi memandang ke arah Boboiboy. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Boboiboy sambil tersenyun gembira. Muka Boboiboy pula serta merta menjadi merah.

"Perhatian kepada kesemua pelajar SMPR, sila hadir ke tapak perhimpunan sekarang!" Kata guru melalui pembesar suara.

Dengan keadaan yang terburu-buru Boboiboy terus berlari ke tapak perhimpunan. Di tapak perhimpunan, terlihat kesemua pelajar sudah mengambil tempat mereka di setiap barisan kelas mereka serta ahli-ahli Fantastic Shadow yang berdiri di atas pentas. Boboiboy yang baru tiba terus masuk ke dalam barisan kelasnya.

"Baiklah, sebab cikgu panggil kamu semua ke sini kerana tetamu yang tak diduga hadir ke sekolah kita iaitu Fantastic Shadow. Terima kasih kerana hadir ke sekolah kami.." Ucap guru besar.

"Sama-sama..." Kata kesemua ahli-ahli Fantastic Shadow serentak.

"Jadi, silakan berikan ucapan anda kepada kesemua pelajar di sini.." Kata guru besar sambil memberikan mikrofon pada Kaizo.

"Baiklah.. Annyeong Haseyo!! Kamu semua sihat??!!" Tanya Kaizo.

"Sihat!!" Balas kesemua pelajar perempuan serentak manakala pelajar lelaki hanya membuat muka.

"Korang tahu tak sebab kenapa kami datang ke sini??!!" Tanya Kaizo lagi.

"Tak!!" Balas kesemua pelajar perempuan lagi.

Secara tiba-tiba suasana terasa lain macam, suasana dingin dan seram mula muncul.

"Sebabnya adalah tentang Boboiboy..." Kata Kaizo.

Serta merta kesemua pelajar perempuan memandang ke arah Boboiboy dengan wajah seakan-akan 'apa yang engkau telah buat kat idola kami..'. Boboiboy menelan air liurnya.

"Boboiboy, sila naik ke pentas." Kata Kaizo.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Boboiboy terus berjalan ke atas pentas. Setelah sampai di atas pentas, Fang meminta Boboiboy berdiri di sebelahnya. Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengikuti arah remaja lelaki berambut violet itu.

"Ochobot dan Gopal pun naik ke pentas." Kata Kaizo.

Ochobot dan Gopal serentak menganggukkan kepala tanda faham dengan arahan Kaizo dan berjalan ke atas pentas.

"Sekarang oppa serahkan pada Fang." Kata Kaizo sambil memberikan mikrofon pada Fang.

Fang mengambil mikrofon daripada tangan Kaizo. "Annyeong.. Maafkan kami sebab datang ke sini secara tiba-tiba.. Sebab kami datang ke sini adalah tentang Boboiboy.. Boboiboy dibuli sejak identiti aku terbongkar di sekolah ni.. Betulkah korang semua membuli Boboiboy kerana aku??" Tanya Fang.

"Tak!!" Kata kesemua pelajar perempuan serentak.

"Betul ke ni??" Tanya Fang.

"Be.. Betul!!" Balas kesemua pelajar perempuan.

"Ini semua pembohongan belaka.." Kata Boboiboy perlahan tetapi kata-katanya dapat didengari oleh Fang.

"Jika betullah korang buli Boboiboy sebab aku rapat dengan dia, aku minta tolong sangat-sangat janganlah buli dia.. Aku dan semua Fantastic Shadow memang amat menyayangi korang semua.. Peminat kami semua.. Aku rapat dengan Boboiboy sebab disalah satu-satunya orang yang boleh dipercayai, dia tak pernah menghebohkan semua perkara pada semua orang.. Aku terpaksa menutup identitiku sebab sesetengah daripada korang semua tidak boleh dipercayai.. Meminta nombor telefonku dan sering menggangguku ketika waktu ku bekerja.." Ucap Fang panjang lebar.

Kesemua pelajar perempuan yang mendengar ucapan Fang hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka, malu.

"Jadi, tolonglah berhenti membuli Boboiboy. Aku tak suka korang bergaduh sebab kami.. Harap korang semua minta maaf dengan Boboiboy.." Kata Fang.

"Ma.. Maafkan kami, Boboiboy..." Kata kesemua pelajar perempuan serentak.

Boboiboy menganggukkan kepalanya tanda terima minta maaf mereka semua sambil tersenyum.

"Dan terima kasih kepada Ochobot dan senior Gopal kerana tolong kami menguruskan urusan kami datang ke sini.." Kata Fang.

"Sama-sama!" Kata Ochobot dan Gopal serentak.

"Sampai sini sahaja, terima kasih.." Ucap Fang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masa semakin pantas berlalu, hari Fantastic Shadow pulang ke Korea sudah tiba. Terlihat kesemua ahli-ahli Fantastic Shadow, Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Gopal berkumpul di stesen kereta api.

"Terima kasih tau sebab jadi kawan aku semasa aku berada di sini.." Kata Fang.

"Sama-sama.." Kata Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Gopal serentak.

"Engkau jangan lupakan kitaorang tau.." Kata Ochobot.

"Aku takkan lupa punya.." Balas Fang.

"Oh ya, Boboiboy.." Kata Fang lagi.

"Ya??" Balas Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi."Kata Fang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sa..Sama-sama.." Balas Boboiboy dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa.. Aku ada hadiah nak bagi kat engkau..." Kata Fang.

"Apa dia??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Mari ke sini." Kata Fang.

Boboiboy berjalan menghampiri ke arah Fang, serta merta Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy dan mencium bibir Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang menerima ciuman itu turut membalasnya dan memeluk erat leher milik Fang manakala yang melihat adegan tersebut, mengalami perdarahan di hidung. Ochobot menjerit keriangan, Kaizo pula mukanya merona merah sambil menangkap gambar adegan itu manakala ahli-ahli Fantastic Shadow yang lain ada yang telah pengsan termasuklah Gopal. Setelah itu, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka setelah mendengar pengumuman di pembesar suara.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.. Jaga diri baik-baik.." Kata Fang sambil mengelus lembut kepala Boboiboy.

"E.. Engkau pun sama..." Balas Boboiboy.

Kesemua ahli-ahli Fantastic Shadow terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta api sambil melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain. Setelah itu, pintu kereta api ditutup dan perlahan-lahan kereta api yang dinaiki bergerak. Boboiboy yang pada mulanya berdiri tegak mula berlari mengikuti pergerakan kereta api itu.

"Fang!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Ya??!!" Jerit Fang sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela kereta api.

"Ada benda aku nak cakap!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Apa dia?!!" Jerit Fang pula.

"Aku. Cintakan. Engkau!! Saranghaeyo!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Aku pun cintakan engkau juga!! Jaga diri!!" Jerit Fang sambil memasukkan semula kepalanya.

"Ok!!" Balas Boboiboy.

Kereta api yang dinaiki Fang bergerak pantas dan menghilang daripada pandangan mata Boboiboy. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir Boboiboy dan air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku harap dapat berjumpa dengan engkau lagi.."

 **THE EHD...**


	9. Bonus Chapter

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Kalau tak suka, jangan baca dan review dan tombol tersedia untuk anda semua. Kepada sesiapa yang baca ff yang author buat ni, author amat menghargainya.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all characters from Pulau Rintis adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio..

Dekat Tapi Jauh

xxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa bulan berlalu selepas Fantastic Shadow pulang ke tempat asal mereka iaitu Korea Selatan. Boboiboy berlari melalui setiap koridor di sekolah. Sekali sekala dia di sapa oleh beberapa orang pelajar di situ. Ya, keadaan kembali normal. Tiada apa-apa pergaduhan. Boboiboy membuka pintu kelas dan terlihat Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying duduk dalam kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Lambat!!" Kata Ochobot.

"Haha.. Maaf, maaf.." Kata Boboiboy sambil ketawa paksa.

"Cepatlah duduk!!" Kata Ying.

Boboiboy mengganggukkan kepalanya dan terus mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah Ochobot. Mereka berempat duduk di hadapan laptop milik Ying yang menyiarkan siaran langsung konsert Fantastic Shadow.

"Kyaaa!! Hensemnya oppa Kaizo aku!!" Jerit Yaya.

"Aku rasa Fang lagi hensem.." Kata Ying.

"Kaizo!!"

"Fang!!"

"Kaizo!!"

"Fang!!"

"Grrrrr!!"

"Aku rasa dua-duanya hensem." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Yaya dan Ying terdiam dan berhenti bergaduh. Setelah itu, kata mereka berdua memandang ke arah skrin laptop. Mata Boboiboy pula tidak berhenti merenung ke arah jejaka pujaan hati yang berjaya menambat hatinya iaitu Fang. Sekali sekala senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Gembira dapat tengok muka boyfriend sendiri lah tu.." Bisik Ochobot sambil menyeringai.

Boboiboy yang mendengar kata-kata Ochobot tersipu-sipu malu. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ochobot yang melihat kelakuan Boboiboy ketawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kamsahamida!!"

Skrin laptop di tutup apabila konsert tersebut habis disiarkan.

"Oklah, aku nak balik dah.. Bye, bye!" Kata Ying sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Aku pun nak balik. Selamat tinggal!!" Kata Yaya pula.

"Selamat tinggal!!" Balas Boboiboy dan Ochobot ringkas.

"Oh ya! Aku perlu ambil begku di kelasku.. Engkau tunggu di sini ya, Boboiboy??" Kata Ochobot sambil berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Ok.." Balas Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bangun dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. Dia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya yang berada dalam laci meja. Secara tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari celahan buku-bukunya.

"Surat??" Kata Boboiboy sambil tangannya ligat mengambil benda yang terjatuh tadi.

Boboiboy memerhatikan setiap sudut surat itu.

"Ini.. Bukan ke surat Fang yang Kaizo tolong bagikan kat aku sebelum beberapa hari dia balik ke Korea?!! Macam aku boleh lupa untuk baca?!!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Boboiboy perlahan-lahan mengoyakkan bahagian atas sampul surat dan mengambil isinya. Mata Boboiboy melilau melihat setiap perkataan yang tertulis di surat itu.

 _From: Fang_

 _To: Boboiboy_

 _Wahai Boboiboy,_

 _Annyeong Haseyo! Harap engkau baca surat ni. Aku sudah lama ingin memberikan surat ini pada engkau tetapi aku masih tidak bersedia untuk memberikannya._ _Sudah lama aku menyimpan hasrat ini pada engkau, Boboiboy. Aku sudah lama jatuh cinta dengan engkau semasa kita berlanggaran berdekatan dengan kedai serbaneka tu. Wajah engkau yang comel itu dan mata hazel engkau yang bersinar itu menawan hati aku. Ya, aku tahu aku tidak normal menyukai seorang remaja lelaki walaupun aku ni pun seorang lelaki. Hehe.._

 _Apapun.. Aku amat menyayangi engkau, Boboiboy. Sifat engkau yang suka ambil berat pasal aku dan engkaulah satu-satunya teman yang amat rapat dan amat dipercayai. Susah aku nak dapat teman seperti engkau ini. Terima kasih sebab melayan kerenah aku ini dan aku juga mohon maaf sebab menipu engkau selama ni sebagai Pang sebab nak tutup identitiku. Tetapi persahabatan kita takkan bertahan lama sebab aku akan pulang ke Korea. Aku tak boleh tinggal lama di Malaysia. Aku pasti akan merindui engkau, Boboiboy._

 _Apapun, Aku cintakan engkau.. Aku harap kita dapat berjumpa semula suatu hari nanti. Saranghaeyo, Boboiboy._

Air mata mula mengalir deras membasahi pipi Boboiboy. Boboiboy memeluk erat surat yang berada dalam genggamannya dan menangis sekuat hati. Terasa rindunya pada Fang tidak boleh disembunyikan lagi.

"Aku pun, Fang... Aku pun... "Kata Boboiboy.

-THE END-

Walaupun kita duduk berdekatan, kita akan pasti berasa hidup berjauhan kerana tidak mengetahui hati masing-masing.

️


End file.
